Once upon another time
by tiamilla
Summary: Camila was already on her thirties and constantly worried about the course of her life. That was when she decided to pursue her dream. Everything after that felt like it was just a dream or like eating mushrooms.
1. London

How she got to London was the craziest thing that has ever happened to her and living there was just as she thought it would be: cold and financially challenging, and ready or not, it was time for her to change her life.

Camila was already on her thirties and constantly worried about the course of her life. That was when she decided to pursue her dream. Everything after that felt like it was just a dream or like eating mushrooms.

— I went for a run in Saint James Park and bumped into Tom. – she said with a smile, sitting on a table by Tom's side. A friend of his was in town and the three of them went out for a beer.

— That was not how it happened. – Tom said with his piercing British accent, almost censuring her for lying.

— Why do you have to spoil everything?! – she asked with an annoyed look.

— Because that was not how it happened. You were reading the employment section when you saw that there was an add looking for people willing to work as an assistant in a studio. – Tom went on.

— I thought it was porn. – she added, guilty.

— She thought it was porn. – Tom repeated, making them laugh.

It didn't take too long to receiving an answer after she applied for the job. It was at first settled that she would help for a few weeks and would most likely to be dismissed when everything was ready to start filming. She wasn't going to stay until the actors were there, however a call from the assistant the day before leaving changed everything. The head assistant apparently had broken a leg and wasn't going to able to go to work until she was fully recovered, which should take a while.

In other circumstances Camila would feel sorry, but that was not the case. She wanted so bad to stay there that when her prayers had been answered, all she could do was celebrate with a cup of coffee. It was when she met Tom.

— Hi. – he said with a small smile but she was too star struck to answer. He was so tall, his hair so red and his eyes so blue. He was full of so's. He walked with the same confidence a cat has, almost in slow motion, taking her breath away for a second. – I got here this morning and seen you around, so I thought I should come and say hello…I believe we are working together for a few weeks, am I right? – he went on and his British accent filled every void between them and she thought it was better to snap out of her coma. – You're Camila, is that so?! I'm Tom.

— It's…lovely to meet you…mister Hiddleston… - she finally speaks, stuttering a bit and he held her hand in a chivalry act. She wondered if she was looking as stupid as she was feeling.

— Just Tom. – he smiles and there she was, in a coma again.

It didn't take too long for the two of them to become almost inseparable, or for falling in love with Tom's perfections. Even with all the perks of being who he was, he still managed being humble. There would be nobody on set he had never talked to and was a gentleman with and there would be nobody who wasn't in love with him. He had a very peculiar smile that was only his and not a single person would be immune. Everyday he would make sure it was impossible not to fall for him.

— Who needs a life when you have coffee, right? – Camila smiles and sits on the table by Tom's side, enjoying the fact they were having a few minutes to breath. It had already been almost a month since they started working and all of them were having way too many hours of endless work.

— You should go out more. Find a date. – he says but she remains silent for a second.

— Uh...no, mom, but thanks for thinking of me so fondly. – she tries to joke.

— Sorry. It was just an advice. I think it's a shame you're single. – he says and again she was in silence, not knowing what to say.

— What do you think about Michael? – she asks a minute later and he chokes on his coffee.

— Are you joking? – he answers with a nervous smile.

— Where's your accent? – she teased him.

— Same place my indignation is.

— He sounds like a great date.

— No! – he answered quickly, still looking annoyed.

— Can't see why!

— I told you should find a date not a night stand.

— That just makes it better.

— You're hopeless. – he says and she hides a laugh. - I can introduce you to a friend…

— Great, a blind date, just what I need. – she answers sarcastically.

— It's not a blind date. He's Australian, great lad. Chris. I think you'll like him.

— Are you talking about Chris Hemsworth? – she asks and he nods. - Have you been drinking?

— There's the other Chris, but I don't think he's much of your type.

— It'll work if he comes wearing his Captain America suit.

— You have the gift of making me regret. – he says, looking tired. – So…Hemsworth?

— Yeah, why not? Bring him from Australia and we can talk about it. – she jokes.

— He's coming today. And is eager to meet you. – he answers and it was her turn to choke.

— Are you out of your mind?

— What? He called me and told he is in London, so I told him to come.

— And he's eager to see me?

— I may have spoken about you.

— How long has this been going on? – she asks and he was quiet, taking a sip on his coffee. – Jesus, Tom! When were you planning on telling me?

— Would you agree if I told you before?

— Probably not.

— So there's your answer.

— I think I'm done for today. – she says, getting up from the table.

— Come on, Cam! – he says.

— Tell him I want to see his Mjölnir or there will be no deal.

— I hate you.

— I hate you too, darling. – she says giving a kiss on the top of his head and leaving.

That takes it back to the beginning of the story, about the day she met Tom's friend, who she would later call Mighty. He had her mesmerized, but she repelled any further thoughts when saw the wedding ring in his hand. It could never happen.

A couple of weeks later, when work was almost done, Tom offered her the job of being his assistant.

— I don't have anyone to help me out with my commitments. I need someone to be my ears and my eyes and I couldn't think of anyone better than you. – he says and she was quiet, feeling the heaviness of the news. It was the dream job. But a challenging one. – You can obviously think and tell me later, but I would love if you accept it. It won't be easy, but that's why I thought of you. – he goes on.

— Are you sure?

— Yeah, it will be fun. – he says, getting ready for another round of work. – Chris says 'hey', by the way. You'll get to see him a whole lot more if you accept. – he teases her and she throws the empty cup of coffee she had in hands on him, making him run laughing like a kid.

When the week was finally over and so was their work, everybody celebrated together and, the next day, they met up again for a wrap party. She was not exactly the party type, but wherever Tom was, if she could, she'd definitely be there.

After a while everything started to get too dizzy from all the drinks she was having, so she went outside to get some air. Michael went to talk to her and before she could notice they were in kisses. Tom saw the whole thing and was not happy. They spent a week without talking to each other and, after that, she went back to the set to get the rest of her belongings.

It was when she thought it was time to find Tom and talk to him about whatever happened during the weekend. She was packing when saw him walking outside, making her run to reach his long strides.

— …hey…! – she says, following him to his trailer. - Are you okay?

— …yeah… - he looked around and put his hands inside the pocket of his trousers as she closed the door. - …had too much to drink this weekend, that's all.

— …yeah, I think we all had our share…. – she said and they were so quiet it was possible to hear the noise outside. - …Tom… - she tries to say, but he moved his hands around in a 'stop' way.

— It's okay. – he says. – We're grown ups and you know what you do. I didn't want you to get hurt, that was all. – he finishes and she gives a small smile, looking to her hands and pressing them together.

— …I had this dream a couple of weeks ago…you were having a bad day and I wanted to do something to help you feel better, so you asked me to tell you a secret in Portuguese and I did. – she tells him slowly. He loved when she used that tone of voice, soothing, almost impossible to hear. – So I told you my fear and how I'm talented enough when it comes to avoiding people in order not to get hurt. – she goes on. – Whatever happened last weekend…it…it was a joke and I was drunk enough to be part of it. Otherwise I would've just walked away. I do that when I care too much about someone. I don't want to fall for that person, go further and risk it all to get hurt.

— …it's a shame…I think you're great. Too great for him, I say…you deserve better. - he says.

— You're too generous… - she smiles and they were quiet for a second. – I have to go now… - she says, walking towards the door. - Just one more thing…yes! I'll be your ears and your eyes. – she went on and then left.


	2. Long days

Tom was right: helping him was challenging, but she was having the greatest of all times doing so. Of everything she was in charge of, she was also responsible for his agenda and keeping on the loop with the entertainment business. But that was not the way she saw it at first; she was having the chance to seeing things from as many different perspectives as she could. It was a hard job, but the satisfaction she was having from it, as well as the chance to see and talk to Tom as much as she wanted, made it completely worth it.

It was the best decision she has ever made.

**XXX**

In one of the countless events she was now attending with Tom, while he was outside giving interviews, Camila waited patiently on a corner and watched the journalists basically fight themselves for a little bit of Tom, which had her laughing for a while.

— I thought you'd be behind this! – the tone of voice made it clear for her who was there. Hemsworth was wearing a tuxedo, giving her the largest of hugs. While Tom was full of so's, he was full of too's. Too tall, too blond, too handsome. Too dangerous. – You look great!

— You look great too, Mighty Chris. – she smiles. – It's good to see you again!

— It's my pleasure! – he had the most amazing blue eyes.

— How's the wife? – asks Cami.

— Wife is very pregnant, thanks for asking. – he answered, laughing.

— When is the baby due? – asked Camila.

— Next month. – he answered and she looked surprised. – Yeah, that's how I feel. – he laughs.

— Hey there, big guy! – another voice was head but she didn't recognize that one. Hemsworth looked back and gave a brotherly hug on the man. – Hi! Don't know you! I'm Jeremy! – he said when noticed she was looking lost.

— She's Tom's Camila. – answers Hemsworth and she had to laugh.

— Now I understand why Tom is so overly protective of you. – he goes on and she felt she was blushing. – It's a pleasure to meet you. – he held her hand and kissed in a chivalry act.

— You have no love for your life, do you? – laughs Hemsworth.

— I'm not afraid to live up a little. – he says.

— It's very nice to meet you, mister Renner… - answers Cami, not knowing how to act in a situation like that. It was still weird to see her idols introducing themselves as if she didn't know who they were.

— Mister Renner! Makes me feel like James Bond. – he laughed and she felt the blood rushing through her skin, making her feel as if she was about to have a heart attack. Tom was right behind him and Hemsworth was clearly enjoying the awkward situation. — There you are! – says Jeremy, giving Tom the same brotherly hug he's given Hemsworth and she got distracted when noticed journalists starting to fight themselves once more.

It was Chris Evans and he was taller than she imagined. Tom was wrong when told her he wasn't much of her type. He made his way to the red carpet and looked exactly to where she was; as if he knew she was there, as if their eyes were magnetized. Only after a few seconds she went back to reality, noticing Tom, Hemsworth and Jeremy giving her a look.

— And you lost her! – said Hemsworth to Tom and Jeremy laughed, both leaving.

As much as she was trying to, she couldn't help but keep staring at him, but then her thoughts were interrupted when Tom came out of nowhere and got in the way, putting his arm around Chris neck and turning him back to the opposite direction.

With all the traveling around, many of them were having almost the same agenda and she was able to spend a lot of time with them. Most of times she'd be the first to arrive at breakfast, but not that day and Tom was worried. Although they had the same age, he was like an older brother taking care of his little sister.

— I'm late, sorry. Went out last night, got back later than I was planning. – she said when sat by his side.

— On your own?

— No, Mighty Chris and Jeremy came along. It was fun. – she said, wondering if she was going to have tea or coffee.

— Define fun.

— Orgy fun. – she answered and Tom's face was deep red, making her laugh. – It was friends-going-out-together fun. We went to dinner and then did some walking around. Jeremy still wanted to hit the club, but it was late and I was tired, so I came back. I don't know if Mighty went with him. – she went on and he realized she was in a good mood, which was something rare for her, especially in the mornings. He wanted to keep it that way.

Next weekend they were in Los Angeles for another event, but it was a private one and that gave all of them a great amount of liberty.

— Will you be honest if I ask you something? – Tom approached her when she was on her own and had such a tone of voice that made it very difficult for her to concentrate.

— Wow…it must be a hell of a question for you to say that. – she says. – Of course I'll be honest.

— Are you…seeing someone?

— I am. – she quickly answered and he was in silence. – And it's not Michael. - she answered and he was clearly relieved.

— Then who is it?

— I won't tell.

— Why?

— Because I'm superstitious!

— Is it Mighty?!

— That would be something for you to think about, wouldn't it?! – she jokes. – Of course it's not Mighty! He's married, a father-to-be!

— Just needed to get that out from my chest… - he says and looked thoughtful for a second, then looking like he had just seen a ghost. – Is it Jeremy?!

— Oh my God! – she laughed, outraged. – Yes, Tom…it's Jeremy! I told him there would be no way keeping this secret away from you.

— I'll get that as an irony.

— Excuse me. Hi. – Robert sneaks in between them. – Couldn't help overhear you and I have your answer. It's Scarlett. – he goes on.

— Thanks Robert…that was very nice of you. – answers Camila, holding his hand on her shoulder, both looking like they had just created a bond of secrecy.

— You're welcome, my dear. Just remember I'm here for you, okay? – he says.

— Oh, I will remember! You're one true friend. – she answers and he holds her hand once more, then leaving them alone again.

— …do you like him? – asked Tom.

— Robert is great. – she says.

— That's not really what I asked.

— I know. – she gives a small smile and they were quiet for a second. - I like him, yeah…enough to be scared … - she goes on. - We're going out, it's not like we're dating. We just want to enjoy, that's all. – she tries to explain.

— If you want to run away, I can definitely help you with that. – he answers, making her laugh and hold him, resting her head on his chest. - …is it Samuel? – he murmurs, joking.

— My ears are bleeding! – she answers.. – I'm gonna go over there and talk to some normal people, okay? – she says and it was his turn to give her a hug.

Waking up the next day felt like being on space; it was absolutely quiet and peaceful and she had the most astonishing view right by her side. Chris' back was perfectly lined, making her give a large smile, using her finger to draw a soft line, curling around a bit at some point, waking him up to then turn to see what she was doing.

— …you know those books for kids where they have to connect the dots…? Feels like that. – she says and he gives her a kiss. - …good morning… - she smiles.

— …it is very good indeed… - he says, holding her close to him. She loved the tattoo he had on his collar bone. As well as everything else.

They stood there for a while longer and, before they had to go to breakfast, raced themselves to the shower. She didn't have anything to wear other than last night's dress, so she took his shirts to use, which was big enough for her to use almost as a dress, but would do the trick just until she was back to her room.

After getting dressed, she opened the door carefully, carrying her shoes on her fingers, taking a peek to see if there was anyone around. When saw she could leave without being noticed, forced herself out the door, bumping into Robert, making her heart stop for a few seconds.

— Oh my God! – Robert was startled. – It's not Scarlett! – he finally says.

— …Scarlett? – Chris asks Camila with a lost look.

— …you don't want to know… - she answers. – Robert…you obviously realize no one should know.

— Hmm. – he thought for a second. – That gives me the right of…blackmailing you.

— Robert! – she censures him.

— You are now bound to me and should do as I ask until I release you from doing so…

— You sure would enjoy that, wouldn't you? – jokes Chris.

— I already do. Meet you in breakfast. Five minutes to get ready. Chop, chop. – Robert claps his hands as he leaves and she runs to her bedroom to get ready.

Tom was already at the table when she got to breakfast and he waved so she could see and sit with him. Robert gave her a provocative look as she walked past him giving him a poke in the back of his head. Hemsworth was sitting a couple of tables ahead and she stopped for a second to give him a hug and a kiss on top of his head.

— G'morning. – he smiles with his thick Australian accent, making her smile.

— I'll talk to Tom a bit but will be back in a few, 'k? – she says and he nods as she continued making her way to Tom's table. – Good morning, my sweetest.

— Someone is in a good mood. – smiles Tom as she sat and filled a glass with orange juice. – I was thinking about last night's conversation…is it Stan Lee? – he asks.

— Yes, it's a wrinkle thing. – she answers, making him laugh.

After a while, she looked back almost unnoticed and saw Chris sitting by Hemsworth's side. She waited five minutes and then excused from the table, joining them. Chris gave her a wink, making her smile.

— You are making this job very difficult for me, you know that? – says Hemsworth, making them laugh. – After Robert, who else?! – he asked and Chris and Camila tried to talk at the same time but only unintelligible things came out. - Mumble, mumble, mumble, that's all I get. – says Hemsworth, failing at being serious once he heard their laughter. It was like children in the playground.

— You should let Robert tell Tom. He will be very pleased as well as very subtle. – Hemsworth says.

— I would gladly do that. – Robert sits in between them.

— What are you and how you do that?! – she asks. – The guy just keeps coming outta nowhere!

— I shall never reveal my secret. – answers Robert. – I should've realized you knew.

— Knew what? – answers Hemsworth.

— She must pay you well. – jokes Robert and Hemsworth laughs. – Now if you excuse me, I have to tell Jeremy something I've heard… - he jokes, leaving the table.

— You're doomed. – says Hemsworth and they burst into laughter.

They were going to spend the day working at the hotel, but by night everybody should be done with the interviews and go back home or work somewhere else. And that included Evans going to Prague.

She observed some of the interviews and watched him a little. Maybe he had no idea of his power, just like Tom. She was suddenly sad, thinking if that was the last time they were going to be all together in the same room. She was going to miss every one of them, from Robert to Hemsworth.

And one by one, they said their goodbyes. Jeremy made her laugh when he went to give her a hug and didn't want to leave anymore.

— Why don't you stay with me instead of Chris? Obviously I'm not as tall but I can be as sexy! – he jokes, winking at her and making her laugh.

— I have no idea what you're talking about. – she quickly said.

— Oh, come on…I saw you two talking this morning and the way he looks at you…and when we went out that day and you told me you were too tired to go partying and Chris came with this lame excuse he was going to keep you company…I actually believed him. – he says, making her laugh once more. – I was kind of thinking it was very thoughtful of him to, you know, not leaving you walking to the hotel alone. – he goes on.

— That's a great theory, I have to admit. – she says and he laughs, giving her another hug. – Let me know when you're back to London. It will be good to go partying with you. I owe you that one.

— You bet you do! – he says and gave her a hug, leaving after that, making her smile and shake her head.

When she looked back, Hemsworth was making his way towards her, looking like a Viking. She hugged him, making him smile. It was funny how they got close.

— Take care, ok? – he says with a large and warm smile.

— Yeah, I will. You do that too. Going back home?

— Yeah, wait for the baby. Should happen any minute now. – he jokes, looking to his watch.

— You'll be a wonderful father. A Mighty one. – she says and he hugs her. – I never got the chance to say a proper thank you…

— You shouldn't. It was a pleasure. It will always be a pleasure.

— You should know Jeremy came asking me to be with him instead of Chris. – she laughs.

— Is there any one left? – he says, making her laugh again. – Did you tell Tom?!

— I will later. – she says and sees Chris walking their way. He was wearing a green baseball cap and she knew he was ready to go. He gave his friend a brotherly hug and she got distracted when saw Tom also going their way, feeling like a snowball was about to roll.

— Can I talk to you a second? – says Tom when was close enough. – You two, come with me. – he looked to Camila and Chris and they followed Tom like grounded kids.

— Did you tell him? – she asked.

— No; did you? – he answered and she shook her head, both of them stopping in the middle of the hotel lobby and staring at Tom.

— How long has this been going on? – he looked angry.

— …a month. – she answers – Maybe two.

— And when were you planning on telling me? – he goes on and she noticed a small twitch in his face.

— That was so fucking low. – she says and he started laughing. Chris took a second to realize it was a joke and then lost the heaviness on his shoulders.

— I was already sending a mental message, thanking for giving me a good life, even if a short one. – says Chris, making them laugh.

— That doesn't leave you entirely off the hook. – answers Tom.

— Fair enough. – he answered.

— Who told you?! – asked Camila.

— I was talking to Jeremy this afternoon and asked him some questions… - Tom reveals.

— Jeremy knows?! – Chris looked surprised.

— That escalated quickly… - she says, a bit lost.

— I'm offended you didn't tell me earlier. But I understand why. – says Tom with a look on his face that was only his. – You take care while in Prague. – Tom says to Chris and they hug. - Big guy, let us know when the baby is home! – he goes on, leaving the lobby.

— You got it. – answers Hemsworth a few steps away from them. His phone started ringing and he answered almost immediately. – Hey, man... – he answers and Camila sat with Chris on a round table next to the drinking lounge, watching Hemsworth going back and forth nervously. – Liam…Liam! I am not thinking about this right now. I'll call you once I'm back home. – she hears him say, hanging up and mumbling a curse.

— You okay? – asks Chris.

— Liam is getting married. – says Hemsworth, joining them, and both looked shocked. – Yeah.

— Isn't he the youngest? – asks Chris and he nods.

— Well, you are young and married. – says Camila.

— He's too young; twenty two years old. And she is nineteen. Is it even legal? – Hemsworth wasn't at all happy.

— Maybe he'll change his mind, you know…I'm not saying it's not gonna happen, but maybe they'll realize they're too young and decide to wait a bit longer. – says Camila.

— Like ten years? – jokes Hemsworth, though she noticed there was a bitterness in his voice.

— It's a start. – she smiles, but it looked like he wasn't in the mood anymore. – I know you're a big brother and you don't want him to make stupid decisions…let him find it out himself. The more you get angry, the more he will go ahead and make this happen. – she goes on and makes a small pause. – Worry. It's the least you can do as a big brother. But let him choose. Support him even if you think it's stupid.

— It is stupid. – Hemsworth agrees.

— So tell him. Tell him you think he's too young and it's stupid. Say he will have to think about it seriously and be responsible for his actions once he decides to go ahead. And tell him, once he's aware, you'll be there to support him like a big brother is supposed to. – she says and they were quiet for a few seconds.

— I will break your legs if you hurt her, do you hear me? – he tells Chris, making them laugh.

— Yes, sir! – agreed Chris and they laugh again.

Hemsworth got up from the table and they did the same, giving him a hug. Another one leaving and she did the best she could not to show how sad she was to watch him go. Of all of them, not mentioning Tom, he was her favorite.

Back home, sitting on the sofa with a blanket on her shoulder and a glass of wine in her hand, she tried to fill in the blanks but she couldn't. Everything felt too surreal for her. Or maybe it was the wine speaking. Tom was about to leave when saw her sitting there with a blank expression.

— You know…from experience I can say wine won't kill your sorrow, but it will give you a massive hangover… - says Tom.

— I can live with that… - she answers bitterly and he sat by her side, stretching his arm behind her shoulders.

— Talk to me.

— Your head will explode.

— I have two sisters. It won't explode, believe me. – he jokes.

— I like torturing myself.

— I have no doubt about that.

— I get involved easily. I try not to, but I do. And it was good, you know, and he's in Prague now and I can get there by train or by plane in just a couple of hours. But there's a whole ocean in between my home here in London and his home in Los Angeles.

— There's a whole ocean in between São Paulo and London and it didn't stop you from getting here. – he answers.

— Are you for real?! – she asks.

— As far as I know. But you can pinch me if it pleases you. – he says, making her give a sad smile. – Stop thinking about what will happen, trying to plan things over… – he goes on and she was quiet, listening to him as if he was her big brother. – He likes you. I know that because he asked me to take care of you. He wouldn't worry if it didn't mean anything to him. – he says and there was silence for a couple of seconds. - Want me to stay over?

— No, I'm fine. Go, get some rest. We're having some wild weeks ahead. – she says and he kisses her forehead.

Tom was going to work in Germany for a few weeks and after that they were going back to the States, but first she took the chance to go to Prague for a couple of days. There she received the news from Hemsworth, telling them he has a father of a baby girl.

— You sound fantastic! – she says. - Send me a picture when you can.

— I will, promise! How's everything?!

— Amazing! Tom is in Germany and I left him unattended for a couple of days to come to Prague.

— How is he with the whole thing?

— Tom always manages to impress me. He's been very supportive. – she smiles. - Speaking of being supportive…

— No! – he answers and she laughs. – I'm trying! I'm being as supportive as possible, but I still think it's stupid. – he goes on, making a small pause. - Have you heard Jeremy is planning a party?

— Well, we better get prepared because this one is going nuclear. – she jokes.

— When are you coming to L.A?

— A couple of weeks…I'm flying to New York first; there's a ton of things there to get done…then we'll go to Philly and to L.A. Will you be there?

— Yeah, let me know when you get here.

— Got it. – she says, getting distracted when heard the door opening. - I'll leave you now…

— Take care, Mighty dad.

— You too, sweetheart. – he smiles, hanging up. – Mighty is the father of a baby girl named India. – she says to Chris and the happy look on his face made her smile. – He's really happy… - she says and was in silence for a second, with her arms around his neck. – How was your day?

— Long. – he gave a small smile and she knew he meant it.


	3. Mighty

Camila didn't actually had time to stop and think. One day she was in Prague, the other she was leaving to the States and all felt like a dream. And then there was a sudden void, which Tom used to fill in everytime he noticed she wasn't really there.

— Just a few hours and we'll land. – he says with his optimistic smile and she would agree, then looking through the airplane window.

New York was loud and made her remember of why it wasn't her favorite place. Too crowded and too busy and although London was also a big city, was far from being like New York. They were there for a week and she felt like an entire year was lost and couldn't help but feeling a bit cranky. Her mood only got a little better when they got to Philadelphia and Tom raced her in the same steps Silvester Stallone played Rocky. They ran upstairs and got to the top of it throwing their arms up and jumping in celebration.

When in Los Angeles, she was able to relax a bit more, not only because the trip was coming to an end, but because Hemsworth would be there and she missed their long talks and jokes. He went to the hotel to meet them and found her at the lobby.

— Tom will be here in a second, he was on the phone and I came downstairs first. – she smiles. - You okay, big guy?

— Yeah, a little bit tired.

— So much for being a dad, huh? – she jokes, making him laugh. - Got the picture you've sent of India…she is adorable.

— She is… – he smiles. – If you have the time, let me know and you can see her.

— I'd love that. How is everything with the wife?

— It's…alright… - he answered.

— That was doubtful.

— …it'll be fine…we're not actually having quality time together but I guess it comes with the package, right? We have a daughter that requires our attention so…it's India first.

— I can babysit her if you want. – she smiles.

— Can you babysit her for few years?! – he jokes and she laughs, however she noticed he had a serious look on his face, even when laughing.

— What is it that is bothering you…? – she asks and he was quiet for a few seconds.

— …I was talking to Liam the other day about the whole marriage thing… - he says, making a small pause. - …and he questioned me why I don't like the idea. And I told him it will suck if one day he meets someone and realizes he's already married. Because it happened to me. – he says and she didn't know what to answer. - How 'bout Chris? – he asks, trying to break the awkwardness of the moment, but then Tom joined them.

Suddenly had the feeling of listening more than speaking.

Later, at dinner, Tom tried to lift up her mood.

— What about the party…? – asks Tom.

— What about it?! – she answers.

— I'll be glad if it doesn't end at TMZ the next day. – he answers, making her laugh.

— Yeah, I share your worry.

— Is Chris coming? How long will he be in Prague?

— I don't know. - she answered and he was in silence, knowing that there was something wrong. - We're not going out anymore, Tom... – she finally says.

— Why?

— It doesn't matter. It was good, we had fun and that's that. I'm not going to think about why; it just didn't work…

— …I'm sorry… - he answers after a few seconds.

— I'm not…at least we've tried. – she says and he held her hand.

— Are you really fine?

— I am. – she smiles, but deep inside that was a bit of a lie. – Thank you.

It was good to take that out of her chest after all.

Her favorite place to go before going to bed was the hotel pool. She would sit there and relax for a while, then go back to bed and get rested for another day. They were going back home the next day and it was going to be a long flight. For a moment she wished she could stay in Los Angeles a little bit more, but her thoughts were interrupted when saw someone she thought she knew coming her way. It took a few seconds until she noticed who it was.

— Camila? – he asked.

— Liam. – she answered and he agreed. - The resemblance kind of says it all.

— I bet you know about the engagement.

— Chris might've mentioned.

— He trusts you and I was curious to know why.

— I understand his concerns.

— He got married young.

— That's why he worries. He doesn't want you to regret anything.

— Yeah, he's given me a whole lecture about regrets.

— He's a wonderful husband and father and understands the responsibility of this. When I was your age, and that makes me feel painfully old, all I wanted was to travel the world. You have it in your hands. If you love her, if she feels the same, if you're ready to take this responsibility, then go ahead. Chris worries because he wants the best for you. I'm sure that whatever you do, he will support you.

— I can see why he likes you.

— Does he know you're here?

— No, he'd kill me.

— So if you want me to keep it a secret, try not to push the boundary so hard.

— This is me keeping my mouth closed. – he says, making her laugh.

— This is you being wise. – she jokes and he laughs.

— And this is my chance to leave. – he says and gives her a smile. – It was great to meet you.

— My pleasure. Behave.

— Always. – he answers as he leaves, making her laugh.

Waking up the next day, she took a long shower and quickly closed her luggage to leave. She took her time and sat by the window, watching the movement on the streets outside and then got busy with something else until she was ready to go. When she was almost closing the door to go to Tom's room and leave the hotel, she saw Hemsworth approaching with fast strides, holding the door behind her.

— Hey…! – she was surprised and didn't know how to react until she saw his troubled face. – Come on in. – she goes on, closing the door behind them and watching him pacing nervously. – What's going on? – she tries to talk to him.

— Promise me you won't tell Chris. - his eyes were pacific blue, and he looked like he was gathering all his strengths. Then he kissed her, his big hands holding her face gently. - I wasn't going to sleep another night if I didn't go for this. – he tried to explain.

— It's alright! We both got this out of our chests.

— No, it's not okay…you and Chris are together and I'm married…

— Mighty, if you felt something for a second, it was the same for me. You love your wife and your daughter and you have no regrets but there was a wishful thinking and it would be a terrible waste for it to remain wishful. – she says and couldn't believe how fast she was while doing so. – We both know that it's just a one time thing.

— …I don't want to be responsible for messing things up.

— That makes the two of us. India needs her father. – she answers and they were quiet, then jumping an inch when heard someone knock on the door. – In a second! – she answers, looking back to Hemsworth. – I'll leave the spare card with you. Wait ten minutes after I leave. – she slowly says and he nods. – Take care, Mighty.

— …you too. – he answers, trying to get on his feet.

She grabs her luggage and opens the door, giving her best smile to Tom and closing the door right after that, walking down the isle to leave the hotel.

— Are you okay? – Tom asks her with a worried look.

— Sure, why?!

— You look like the world just fell apart.

— Tired. Will get a whole better look once we get home.

— Cheers to that. – he answers, both of them finally leaving.

**XXX**

Tom was going to start working in Germany and that meant lots of travelling to help him out but she liked the crazy days, although most of them were hazy. When they realized, Jeremy's party was just around the corner.

They arrived in Los Angeles at night and went straight to the hotel for a good rest. The next day there was a couple of appointments for Tom and after that Camila was going to take a look around. On the way, her phone rang.

— I was thinking and I'll need a nickname. – Liam's voice answered on the other end.

— I seriously doubt your brother's given you my phone number, Liam.

— He didn't, I sort of borrowed his contact list.

— Do you ever wonder what will happen if he, just in case, finds out? – she jokes.

— You wouldn't do that to your brother in law. – answers Liam and she couldn't help but give a loud laugh.

— That was bold and I don't know what you're implying. – she said, still laughing.

— You play hard to get, but I'm patient. – he jokes. – I've heard you're in town.

— You are quite informed.

— I give my best. Are you going to the party?

— You know I am. Are you?

— Can't make it, but enjoy it for me.

— Alright. Is that all, Cricket?

— You are fast. – he laughs. - That would be all. Cricket, over and out. – he hangs up.

The house already looked full of people when she got there and she was able to see Hemsworth by the window holding a beer, smiling when saw her coming inside. She hugged him but there was not a minute for them to sit and talk.

Not much after that things got a little wild and suddenly they were dancing in the middle of the room like there was no tomorrow but since her dancing skills were nonexistent, she soon went to find herself a bottle of water. Robert joined her a minute after.

— You look ravishing, Pops. – she says, hugging him close.

— I'm irresistible. – he answers and she laughs. – But Pops?

— I look at you and Pops come to my mind.

— Well, I've been called worse; Pops isn't going to kill me. – he answers and she laughs once more. – You're single tonight, huh?

— Well, I'm single and not only tonight. – she answers and Robert's face was blank.

— What? Look at you in that dress! He has no idea what he's missing. Mighty is breaking him in half, I'm sure he will. – he went on and Hemsworth was close enough to hear them talking.

— Who am I breaking in half? – he asks, joining them.

— She's single! – Robert says and Hemsworth looked puzzled. – And he didn't know that…I guess it's time for me to leave.

— Hang in there; I'll be back in a second. – she answers with a smile and walks a few steps away with Hemsworth, where nobody would see them.

— Was it because…you know…?

— No…happened in Prague...

— That was months ago. – he answered.

— Mighty, whatever Chris and I had, it's over…but you're still married. It's not a win-win situation… – she answers and he was quiet for a minute as if he was gathering the information. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't tell how she was on her feet. - Chris told me he met someone else. And nobody knows this, not even Tom…

— …did you buy it…? – he asked and she shrugged.

— Why would he lie? – she responded with another question and there was a heavy silence in between them.

— …I should go, it's getting late. – he goes on after a few seconds, kissing her forehead and leaving.

He was right; it was really getting late and she was tired but couldn't find Tom anywhere, so with a few more drinks, she decided to stay a bit longer.


	4. Los Angeles

Her head was pounding when she woke up the next day and, to make things worse, she didn't know where she was. The bed was extremely comfortable and she was still wearing last night's dress, which was good enough for her, but still she couldn't figure out where she was and that was enough to make her feel anxious.

She got up and walked slowly through the room, trying to hear anything from outside, but there was nothing, so she went to the bathroom and almost had a heart attack when saw herself in the mirror. Both eyes had deep black circles around from sleeping with mascara on making her look like a raccoon and, not only that, she was almost certain her nose had lipstick on, not to mention the disaster of her hair.

After doing her best to look like she wasn't hit by a truck- although she felt like she was -, she went across the room again and slowly opened the door, looking both ways, then pacing until she saw stairs leading to the living room - a large and bright one - with a piano in the middle of it. Far ahead there was another room, from where she could hear noises coming from.

Holding her breath she made her way feeling like she was on the merge of having a stroke but then was relieved when saw Jeremy sitting on the table, having breakfast.

— Good morning, sunshine. Extra coffee for the hangover?! – he asked, making her laugh.

— That'd be great. – she says, getting closer and watching him put coffee inside a mug and handing it to her. She thanked, sitting in silence next to him.

— Must be wondering how you got here. – he said with a smile and she agreed.

— …I remember I was outside before we left… - she answered with a sad expression. She thought it was a dream but it really wasn't. – I used to be a happy drunk. – she tried to joke but could still feel the sadness. When Jeremy found her sitting alone crying like a lost kid, he sat by her side and didn't ask any questions. He just stood there with her, holding her hand and waiting for her to calm down before leaving. The last thing she had in mind was getting inside his car.

— You'll be fine. – he told her and she agreed, having another sip of coffee.

Going back to London was good since she had too much to take care of before going to Germany for three more weeks. The house they were staying to work was now too small for them and their work and that meant she was going worry about finding another one to rent, but then Tom and Camila realized someone needed to be based in Los Angeles. She was a London, however, just enough to move to a new and beautiful house on quiet and lovely Greenwich. She would miss London and its terrible weather, but was fine with the change. She would be away Tom and would obviously miss him, but they were still going to be able to be together every once in a while. And, after all, a change was maybe what she needed.

With a little help from Jeremy, she was able to move to Los Angeles as soon as she expected. It was a safe and peaceful house in the outskirts of the city and with great access to the areas she knew she would have to go to the most without getting stuck in the traffic for too long.

Robert was the first one to pay her a visit and they spent the afternoon together, unpacking things and making jokes and, since she was going to spend the week alone trying to get the house ready to live, he invited her to go to the studio to get distracted in case she needed. It was close to her new house and she was going to need a time to breathe, so after a couple of days she went to visit him. His wife Susan and youngest son were there and she had the chance to have lunch with them. Before going back to work, he gave her a warm hug and a kissed her forehead and she watched him go back to work with a small smile, realizing it was good to be there after all.

Since she moved, however, it was Jeremy she got closer to; she'd eventually help him with his work whenever she was available and he always managed to take care of her. He was with her the weekend she heard a rumor about Hemsworth's divorce, making her remember Robert telling her at the party that he wasn't wearing the wedding ring. She wasn't certain of anything, though; she's had too much to drink that day and started to think about Evans and then about what happened at the hotel and all those thoughts made her cry.

Christmas came a few months after and Tom was able to spend it with her in Los Angeles. He's given her a portrait of all of them together and she placed it by the TV's side, where she could always see it from any corner of the house. Her family was also there and that was enough for her to feel the luckiest person.

Truth is, even though her family was with her, Camila was glad when January came and she was able to spend two weeks doing whatever she had in mind.

Putting the trash out, she spotted one of her neighbors working on her garden, making her smile. She was already an elderly woman, on her 80 years old, and Camila liked the way she reminded her of Betty White. She never stepped out of her door without make up on and was always making Camila laugh with her sassy comments.

— Good morning, dear! – she says when saw Camila walking towards her.

— Good morning, misses Schaffer, is everything alright?

— Perfect, it's a beautiful day. – she was the kind of people who would always be glad and grateful and Camila thought of how she could be more like her. – Haven't seen you in a while, dear, are you alright?

— Yes, been working a lot, that's all. – she smiles.

— You should have some time off.

— I will very soon.

— What about boyfriend?

— No boyfriend to me. – Camila laughed.

— Isn't there anyone special, though?!

— …no…I mean…there was. It's complicated.

— Is he gay? – she asks and Camila laughed again.

— No, he's not.

— Then it's not complicated. – she goes on while Camila was still laughing. – See, my husband was married when I met him and I was engaged. It was a mess. But we worked it out and we were married for almost 50 years. – she says. – Nothing is too complicated that it can't be solved, dear. Sometimes you have to put up a good fight to get what you want.

— I've been told. – Camila smiles.

— Look, there's a visit for you! – she says looking over her shoulder, making Camila turn back to see Liam stepping out of his car. – Ooh, he's cute! – she goes on and Camila smiles.

— Will you excuse me? – Camila smiles.

— Oh, please, go on and talk to him. – she answers and Camila laughed. – It was great to talk to you.

— Pleasure was mine! – Camila holds her hands and smiles, then walking towards Liam, who was waiting for her with a smile on his face. She got on top of her feet and gave him a long hug. – What are the news?

— I'm off this weekend, Miley isn't in town; we could go to Vegas.

— Hell, no!

— Why not? – he protested.

— Do you know what that means?

— Fun?

— Trouble!

— That's not true!

— Prove me wrong. – she puts her hand on her waist, waiting for an answer.

— Let's go to Vegas and I'll do that.

— And if I win? – she smirks.

— You get to say "I told you so".

— You have to agree that's not a very good deal.

— Yet, you're tempted.

— For some curious reason I am. – she responds and they laugh. – Ok, let's do that. – he finally says and he cheers, making her laugh.

— And I have something for you! - he went on, taking a square wooden from the pocket of his jacket. Inside it was Hemsworth's favorite ring hanging on a simple necklace, like a pendant. She didn't know what to say, but knew what it meant, so she just thanked and nothing else about it was said afterwards.


	5. Child of the moon

Days later they she was on the road. It was the desert, she had already been there before and there was nothing to see but sand and rocks but she liked that, so she cracked the window wide open to feel the breeze in her face, making Liam laugh.

— Why you don't like Elsa? – she asks after she was done with the wind. She noticed the bitter way he talked about his brother's wife and was curious to know why but didn't know exactly how to ask without feeling like she was doing something illegal.

— Chris always wanted to settle down…he's like that…we're like that…and I think Elsa took that to her advantage because she was new in town and he already had a name… – he paused for a second. – When I told him about my engagement he gave me this whole speech about being too early and everything else…we've had a harsh argument and it made me think he wasn't saying all those things only because he got married young but because there was someone else. I remembered the day he talked about you for the first time; he was subtle but I could see he was curious to learn more and at the same time bitter and angry with himself. So I found out where you were staying, went to the hotel and the rest you know how it goes…

— …I know deep down you want to help. But there's nothing you can do. – she tried to say that as softly as she could.

— You clearly underestimate me… – he answers – I know you're trying to figure out what to do. While you do that, I'm taking you to Vegas.

— Don't make me regret.

— Never! – he says but she could see an ounce of uncertainty in this face, making her smile. She loved how Liam was able to live his life like there was nobody watching him and she wouldn't dare asking him to go slow.

They got to Vegas by nightfall and only went to the hotel to get a shower and rest a little before meeting at the casino. She met him at the drinking lounge and two women were sitting by his side. That made her smile and shake her head, walking towards him.

— Sorry to disappoint but he already has someone for the night. So beat it. – she says and both women left with a bitter look on their faces.

He laughed, tapping his fingers on the balcony and two shots of tequila were brought to them.

— Here's to Vegas. – he said, holding he small cup with his big hands.

— To Vegas! – she says and they drank it fast, making a face.

— Again! – he laughs and they took another shot. – Come on, let's go! – he held her hand, leaving the hotel.

They went from one place to another until they decided to stay in a club having margaritas and dancing. Liam was a fan of clubs, which Camila was not but both of them were flexible enough to have a good time. It was hard, however, spending time with Liam; not only because he was wild, but because of his good looks. She was able to see all types of women and even men trying to get his attention but he was keeping with his promise about taking her out to have fun.

When Liam went to get them more drinks, he didn't notice when a stranger grabbed Camila's arm and took her away from him. Liam stood there for a minute or two trying to figure out what had just happened until he heard her calling his name, almost as if she was on the other side of the room as the music was too loud. She started panicking, trying to break loose, but then Liam got between the two of them, punching the guy in the face. Security was fast enough to break the flight and they were taken out of the club to be questioned but luckily a couple of people saw what happened and confirmed their story and soon Camila and Liam were back to the hotel. She asked at the front desk for a bag of ice to be delivered in Liam's room; his fist was sore and bruised but he would never give that away so easily.

— Are you okay? – he asked and it was clear he was worried.

— I'm fine. Was scared for a while, but I'm fine now…

— …I guess now it's the time for you tell me "I told you so"… - he finally says as they got to her room.

— No. I've had a lot of fun. We should go for that again. – she says. - Miley is lucky to have you.

— I agree, she is lucky. – he says and she laughed. - …wild guess she won't be too pleased when she hears I got in trouble. Again. – he jokes.

— Well, she will only find out if I tell her. – she winked.

— What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?

— You can say that. – she smiles but he knew she had already taken care of everything to avoid any kind of surprises when going back to Los Angeles. - Take care, Cricket. – she says and opens the door.

— You too… - he says with a smile

They left Vegas the next day; Liam back to Los Angeles while she decided she could easily go to the desert any time she wished, so instead rented a car and went to the Pacific Highway trip. She's also taken the chance to, for a couple of days, relax in a hotel close to the Yosemite Park. She loved the trees, the grass; she loved sitting on a rock by a lake for hours and watch the river flow.

From her cottage it was possible to see the lake and hear the sounds of the forest and, after a long day exploring the surroundings, she went back, opened the balcony door and sat on a comfortable sofa. It was a beautiful night, filled with stars and a full moon. She made a wish, as she was used to, stretched her legs and just listened to the forest sounds until felt her body in full relaxation.

And then she heard giggles. It was so far but at the same time so near she couldn't really find out from where, but the giggles were every second louder and louder. Kids were playing around and although she wasn't able to see, was amused by just the sound of their laughter. In a glimpse, a child was right there, running by the creek. It was a boy and he looked her way and started waving and smiling and it was impossible for her not to smile along. He looked so familiar, running in circles then looking back and starting to laugh again. A dog was running after him, she could hear the barks. She suddenly laughed when heard the kid calling the dog Frodo, thinking it was the most unusual yet original name for a dog. She wanted to go down there, play and run with them, but her body was now heavy.

She woke up with her hands on a fist, feeling her heart on her throat. She had fallen asleep and it was the middle of the night, there was not a single soul on the lake or near it. She shook her head, still confused, then getting up and making her way back to bed, but wasn't able to sleep anymore.

A day after that she went back home and the next went over Liam's to hand him a gift. His fiancée Miley opened up the door and Camila was surprised by how young she looked. Younger than she imagined.

— Hi…! – Camila says, feeling uncomfortable and stupid in the same second. – I'm Camila, Liam's friend.

— You were the one who went to Vegas with him…!

— That'd be me! – she said and tried not to look so guilty.

— Did he behave?

— Like a prince in a shining armor! – she lied and that made Miley laugh.

— I find it hard to believe but, hey, miracles happen, right? – Miley answered. – Liam's not home but he should be back soon; do you want to wait a bit?

— Oh, no, I just… - she searched her purse, taking a box out. – …I just wanted to give him a something I've seen. Maybe you can give it to him…? – she asked and Miley looked the gift. There was a plastic in front of it, making it possible to see what was inside. – It's Jiminy Cricket. It's a joke, he'll get it.

— I will definitely let him know. Are you sure you don't want to come in?

— Yeah, maybe next time. – Camila smiles. – But thank you.

— Oh! Hey, we're having his birthday party tomorrow night. Why don't you come; I'm sure Liam will love that. He's decided to do something a few days ago, I guess he hasn't had the chance to invite you,

— …sure… - she answered but was in doubt. – I'll give him a call before to see if I can make it. – she knew that the odds of seeing his brother at the party with his wife would be very big and didn't want to take the chance.. – I should go now. It was nice to meet you.

— My pleasure.

Camila turned back and got the keys on the side pocket of her purse and when was getting inside the car, saw Miley wave, making her turn her head and then look on the side mirror, recognizing Liam's car slow down while making way to the house, then stopping. She got of the car to give him a hug, but then realized Hemsworth was with him. All she could think of was not to panic, so she walked towards them, first hugging Liam and then his brother.

— You okay? – Liam asked before his brother was able to say anything to her. – How was the trip?

— Amazing. – she answered. – Went to the Yosemite.

— Took the Pacific route? – asked Hemsworth.

— Yeah…it's beautiful. – she answered and he gave a smile, looking her in the eye. He knew how much she wanted to make that trip. – Anyway…on the way back I saw something and asked Miley to give it to you once you were back. – she went on and Liam opened the box, taking the toy from inside and giving a loud laughter.

— So I'm your conscience? – he jokes.

— Yeah, definitely the evil one. – she answers and he laughs again. She hugged him close like a brother, giving him a kiss on his face. He had his beard to shave and it tickled her. No longer just a boy.

— I'm having some friends over tomorrow; are you coming? – Liam asks.

— I'll try. – she says with her best smile.

— I'll be disappointed if you don't… – he sounded just like a little boy, making her laugh.

— He convinced me in to getting married with him using that trick. – jokes Miley.

— He convinced me going to Vegas with him, so why not?! – answered Camila and Liam hugged her again, making her laugh. – And I really have to go now. You all take care, ok? – she smiles and walks back to her car, leaving right after that, knowing Liam had something in mind with that party.

She was willing to call him the next day giving a random excuse not to be there but then she decided to go in the very last moment. She had to start facing her fears, so when she got to the party, she made her way in, looking around to find Liam, however he found her first.

— You came! I thought you were going to call saying you got the plague! – he joked.

— It was one of the excuses! After Anthrax while checking my e-mails. – she says, making him laugh.

— I'm glad you're here. – he says and she agrees with a smile. Miley was close enough to go there and receive her. – Hey, I know you're not much of a fan of crowded places, so go with Miley to the swimming pool. I have the yard closed so you can have some quiet time there. I'll meet you in a few. – he says with a smile and she agrees, walking with Miley to the yard.

— I'll get us a few beers and will be back in a minute! – Miley says when they were there and Camila agreed. She took a few steps, looking up to the sky and noticing the moon was still full. She then looked around and saw Hemsworth sitting alone in a table close to the pool. Liam was right, she underestimated him.

He got up when saw her approaching, placing his hands on the chair. No ring.

— Liam has a lot of faith in you. He was sure you'd come; made me bet. That means I owe him money. – he said and she couldn't help but laugh. - He told me you went to Vegas together. What was the damage?

— No damage. We've had a feel shots, then went clubbing and back to the hotel.

— I was seven when he was born. I know my brother. – he says with a smile.

— …it was manageable. – she says. – Honestly, I've had a lot of fun.

— That's Liam. He's Australian but his name is Irish and he drinks and fights like one. – he jokes.

— Brothers, huh? – she joked. Once he told her a story about the day he went out with Liam and both ended their night at the Police Department to explain themselves after a pub fight. He explained they were having a few drinks when a man started provoking Liam. Hemsworth gave the guy a broken nose as a response.

— He started! – he defends himself, making her laugh. - …I see he's given you the necklace.

— Yeah… - she says, touching the ring and looking pensive. - How is it going to work with India?

— I got the weekends and holidays. Christmas and New Years still to be decided. – he sounded bitter. – She's too little now…but do you think she'll understand when she's old enough?

— I imagine India bringing her first boyfriend home. You'll answer the door holding the hammer and saying: 'By Asgard, what are your intentions towards my daughter?!' – she says, trying to impersonate his accent.

— She will hate me, but I won't make it any easier. – he laughs. - There's time to think about it, right?!

— Yeah, fifteen, maybe sixteen years…

— Make it forty. – he answers and she laughed.

— …you're a good father, Mighty…so, yes, she will understand. - she says and he nodded, making her realize he was in doubt about that, however she understood his reasons. - The moon is full, as you can see. You know what that means. – she smiles and he agrees.

— Child of the moon. – he says and she smiles. He called her like that sometimes because he knew the power of a full moon over her.

After a while they heard voices and Liam and Miley joined them, bringing food, beer and joy. By the end of the night, when everybody else was gone, the four of them were together by the pool, laughing and drinking. Liam got back with more beers, telling them the stories about him, Hemsworth and their older brother and how they used to fight while growing up.

— …and there was that time you and Luke almost cracked one of my ribs. – says Liam to Hemsworth.

— Tell her why! – answered Hemsworth.

— You probably deserved it. – Camila said.

— He had it coming, that's a fact. – Miley says.

— I was having some crazy days, it wasn't my best decision. – says Liam.

— You were having some crazy days, Liam? Past tense? – jokes Camila. – What did you do, after all?

— I threw a knife at him. – says Liam.

— Right in my head. – says Hemsworth.

— You threw a knife at your brother? – Camila was startled. – If I were him, I would've definitely cracked at least one of your ribs.

— It was a bad idea, I know. But he's fine, you see? – answers Liam.

— I'm not really sure… - says Camila and Hemsworth twitched. – There you go. – she goes on as he twitches, making her laugh.

She made a good decision after all.

Sunday afternoon she was finishing packing when the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anyone so she thought it was the mailman, but when opened the door, Evans was standing there. She's never wished for anything so badly than seeing him again. It was what she wished for at the cottage days before.

— People hide you well. – he says with a smile.

— Not that well, apparently. – she tries to hide she was a bit shaky by joking a little. – Come on in. - she goes on and he steps in. - How'd you manage to get in? – she smiles. She lived in a closed community and it was needed to leave a list of people with the guards so they didn't have to call them every time someone was there to visit friends or relatives.

— Robert helped me out.

— Was it an easy task? – there was an evil look on her face.

— Very! – he answered. – First he's given me a whole speech about keeping things the way they were and that you were happy. I told him I just wanted to talk to you and he refused to help, so I told him I would call him every day. And I did that – two, maybe three times a day, until he agreed to help me out. – he went on. – Just took me a couple of months to get him convinced; piece of cake. – he added and that made her laugh. – He was so sick of me he just had to agree. – he smiles with her and then they were quiet for a couple of seconds.

— It's been, what, six months since we last talked? – she asks and he nodded.

— It's been a while. – he says, sitting on the sofa by her side. – How's life in L.A?

— It's going well, I can't complain. I miss the long walks and cold weather, though; Tom told me it's still snowing in London.

— Have you been talking to everyone?

— Mostly, yeah. – she says. – I get to see Pops every now and then as well and Remy. – she goes on but he looked lost. – Robert and Jeremy.

— It really has been a while. – he laughed. - What about Mighty?

— Saw him yesterday. It was his brother's birthday.

— He told me that if anything happened he would break my legs, so I preferred staying low for a while. – he finally says and she smiles, not knowing exactly what she should answer. – That's why I'm here, actually… - he went on and paused. – I'm sorry…

— About what?

— …us. The way it ended and everything else…

— Don't be.

— …friends again? – he was trying to give his best smile but his eyes were sad.

— We never stopped being friends. – she smiles.

He was sitting by the television set, close enough to see and hold the portrait Tom's given her.

— …deep inside I was jealous of you and Mighty… - he went on. - …I'd find myself thinking that if he wasn't married, you'd be great together… - he goes on and then was in silence, lost in thoughts. – It's crazy talk, but what I was trying to say is that I was jealous, even if there was no reason. – he goes on, putting the frame back. - Are you still working with Tom?

— Yeah; we're going to meet in New York tomorrow for some readings and office meetings before we head to London to start working.

— You look happy.

— I am.

— Well, I should go; have already taken too much of your time. – he says and gets up, both walking to the door. He hugged her before he went to his car, making her smile. She missed his hugs. As well as everything else.

Sitting alone in the couch and thinking about what had just happened, the doorbell rang again.

— What is that Portuguese mountain saying you have? – Jeremy asked her once she opened the door and she tried not to laugh.

— Se Maomé não vai até a montanha, a montanha vai até Maomé.

— Yeah, I was thinking about it since last year was the last time I've heard from you. – he answered and they walk inside the house.

— Last year was three weeks ago. – she says and he was quiet, looking serious, making her laugh. – I was on vacation, Remy. Was away for a while, I needed some time on my own...but I'm fine. – she says, making him smile. – But since you're here… - she goes on and he knew there was something he wanted to tell. – Chris was here today…Evans…he's just left, actually.

— How on Earth he managed that?

— Pops helped him, but he had no choice, so don't blame him. – she laughed - Anyway, he wanted to apologize about what happened and the way things ended… - she sat on the sofa, being followed by him, sitting by her side while she took her shoes off, stretching her legs on top of his.

— How are you with this?

— It's okay, you know, I wasn't waiting for him to apologize. But it was good that he came and we talked… - she paused. - Chris is a great guy, Jeremy…he does what is right… - she goes on and he nodded, quiet for a few seconds.

— You miss him…

— …yeah… - she whispered.

— I also have something to tell you.

— What is it? – she asks, almost as if she snapped out of a dream.

— I'm going to the Awards in a couple of weeks and I want you to be my date.

— What? I'm going to New York tomorrow; won't have time to rent a good dress!

— I'm not asking if you want to go, I'm telling you that you're going!

— Jeremy…!

— Come on, it was my birthday last week and you were not here to celebrate it with me…

— Good, now you're blackmailing me! - she laughs.

— Is it working?

— Yeah, you're pretty good at it. – she answered and he kissed her hands.


	6. Prague

Camila was nervous to go to the Awards with Jeremy and left home early to go to the hotel close to the event and meet him before he headed to work but the day was so busy that she didn't have the chance to see him until it was time for them to leave to the award.

He knocked on her door and she ran, making a small pose when opening it.

— Hello, handsome! – she says when saw him on his tuxedo.

— Wow! – he said when saw her by the door. – You're…wow!

— You like? – she smiles. When she left to New York, Jeremy called Tom to help him with the size of the dress he should look while she was out and he's chosen a simple long black one but with a generous cleavage. A note was delivered along with the dress with the phrase: _"Indulge me!"._ Jeremy knew her enough to realize she was going to refuse to wear a dress with such a cleavage, but she was willing to play the game. She thought of how much he was spoiling her and how she was going to repay him for being so generous. She knew that everything he was doing was far from cheap.

— Do I like? – he answers, making her laugh. – I could propose, but I know you'd say no and my heart would be broken… - he joked and she pinched him.

— And you look like James Bond. – she says and he held her close.

— Renner. Jeremy Renner.

— Ooh. Propose and I'll say yes. – she jokes and he laughs, kissing the tip of her nose and giving her the arm to leave the hotel.

It was strange to go to the red carpet with Jeremy at first. She was used to staying on the backstage all the time and it was curious for her to be surrounded by so many celebrities at the same time. And the more people she saw at the red carpet, the happier she was being friends with Jeremy and all the rest. They had their share of fame, but were all very down to Earth, which was very rare to see.

Not much farther, she was able to see Robert talking, so she waited until Jeremy was done with the interviews to move closer and give Robert a hug. Less than a minute later more people joined their hug and, when looking back, she saw Evans, Mark and Samuel were right by her side. That made her jump like a little girl receiving Christmas gifts, hugging the three of them together and laughing.

— Look at you! – said Samuel, looking her from head to toe.

— Stop it. – she laughed.

— …she's blushing! – said Ruffalo and she laughed even more. He looked like a scruffy dog and would always bring her peace of heart.

— Jeremy chose it for me. – she said.

— Yeah, it didn't look so good on him. – Robert answered, making them laugh.

— That's not true. I looked fabulous. – answered Jeremy with his hands on his waist and she hugged him, happy to have them around.

As happy as she was to be there, however, once they were at the party she's taken the chance to go outside for some fresh air and be on her own for a while but it didn't take too long for Robert to make her company.

— How are you, darling? – asks Robert, making her smile. There was something on the tone of his voice that would always make her heart glow. – It's been a while we don't talk.

— Yeah, I miss you, Pops! – she says. – I'm okay, how about you? Seen you talking to Evans earlier; both looking like Wall Street men making a millionaire deal.

— Yeah, look at that cleavage of yours! – answered Robert, making her laugh. - Jeremy is worried; he's having a hard time keeping all those men away from you! He's asked me for some task force and I was simply recruiting! – he goes on. - Here's my jacket, honey, you look cold. – he takes his jacket off, covering her, making her laugh and hug him. - I'm puzzled, though. Everybody has a nickname. I'm Pops. Don't know why, but I am and I kinda dig it. Then there's Ruffs, Tom-Tom, Mighty…Jeremy has two nicknames, as far as I know.

— I call him Casanova when I'm inspired. Remy is used on a daily bases. Capricorn when he's angry. So there's three right there. – she jokes.

— Fancy! – he said sarcastically and she laughed. – My point is: how come Evans doesn't have a nickname?

— He does. Evans. – she answered.

— It's his last name, doesn't even count as a nickname. – he says and she was quiet, having fun with his jokes. – He does have a nickname doesn't he? You just never really said it to anyone else but him. Is it dirty?! I think it's dirty! It is, isn't it?

— No, it's not dirty! – she said and he was clearly disappointed.

— I was kinda hoping it was. You're a fantasy killer. – he said when Evans passed by, giving her a hug. – How come you don't have a nickname, man?

— I do! It's Evans. – he answered.

— I hate you! – responded Robert like a kid throwing a tantrum, leaving them alone. Evans looked to Camila and both started to laugh.

` — Thanks, Pookie. – she said with a smile.

— Anytime, darling. – he smiles, placing his hand on her waist and holding her close. - How on Earth did Jeremy convince you to come with him, anyway?

— We've been really close since I moved.

— I noticed. – he answered with a smirk.

— Not like that. – she censures him, making him laugh.

— You do know he has this huge crush on you, right? – he says and she laughed. - It's true, it's the Grand Canyon of all crushes, it can in fact be seen from the moon! – he went on, laughing, but then looking like he wanted to say something and giving up right after.

— What is it…? – she noticed.

— I'm glad you're here. – he said with a small smile, but that was not what he was thinking. He regretted his decisions. He regretted letting her go, but maybe it was too early to talk about Prague, so instead he held her, moving from one side to another, making her smile.

Days later, getting ready to start another day, Camila noticed her neighbor sitting alone in the garden. She had been sick for a while, but was strong enough to still sit by her flowers, always wearing her best makeup.

— Good afternoon, misses Schaffer, how have you been feeling? – asks Camila, deciding to step out and take a couple of minutes to sit by her neighbor's side.

— Fantastic! – she answers.

— I'm curious to know how you keep the good mood.

— Sweetheart, life is already too damn hard for us to mope, don't you think? I can't complain. My life is perfect. – she says and Camila gives half a smile. - Why are you sad? – she asks.

— I'm in this situation I just…want to make the right thing. But I can't really tell them apart…

— You'll be fine. – she said with a warm smile. - Do what you think is right, even if afterwards you find out it's wrong. What is life without a few bad choices, right? For better or for worse...if things don't work out the way we expect, we go ahead and start over.

**XXX**

Production in London was extremely late and she had to stay in Los Angeles until further notice. Her friendship with Jeremy was solid enough for him to ask her to assist him and the invitation confused her at first, thinking it would be weird leaving Tom, but still she's considered the idea.

— Have you talked to Tom?

— Yeah. He said it's really up to you to decide.

— Well…I cannot cancel London… - she looked pensive.

— …and I don't want you to. We can talk again after you come back, but wanted to give the heads up in case Tom mentions anything. – he says and she agrees, thinking for a minute.

— I would love that, Remy… - she smiles. – I believe Tom will be okay; his sister is helping him out, but I will talk to him anyway…– she goes on and he nods.

She was going to spend a couple of more hours with Jeremy at the studio when Miley messaged her asking if she was free for coffee. She was nearby, so when Camila met her half an hour later, she realized there was something important going on.

— Liam and I got married… - Miley said once they found a quiet place to sit and Camila tried to hide a choke but wasn't very successful. - …a week ago, in Vegas. – she went on before she could ask. – Liam wanted to tell you but he has to break the news to Chris…he's doing that right now, actually. – she went on and Camila wanted to say something, but was too shocked to think of anything. — We didn't say anything because we knew you'd say we're too young… - she tried to justify.

— I'm not gonna preach about how young you both are…you are young but what about your family? Liam's family! I bet Mighty will be disappointed that he wasn't there. – she said but she knew that deception wasn't what Hemsworth was going to feel.

— I know…but, you know, we still want the whole official thing…we just thought there was no problem getting a little bit ahead of it. – she went on with a small smile. – Please, don't let Chris kill my husband…! – she joked and Camila couldn't help but laugh.

— I wish I could promise you that. – Camila answered both still laughing.

— Honestly…I was jealous that you went with him to Vegas. He was super excited, so I told him 'why not?'.

— Makes sense now. Party Hard and Party Even Harder go Vegas, what could possibly happen, right? – she said and Miley laughed. – Question! Did Elvis marry you?

— Yeah, a black Elvis, pretty rad. – she answers and both laugh again.

They stood there talking until Liam messaged both of them: _"the shit went to the fan", _and it was enough for them to know it was bad news. A couple of minutes later, an angry Hemsworth called Camila and she gave Miley a hug, leaving back to her house to meet him. He arrived right after her, going inside the house breathing flames and she listened to him burst with careful attention and silence, sitting on the sofa.

— Am I talking too fast? – he asked pacing nervously, watching her observe him with her hands put together.

— A little bit. – she answered smoothly.

— How could he be so stupid?

— Follow my thought for a minute. – she says and he stops to listen to her. – You were seven years old when Liam was born, so before him it was you and Luke. So Luke was your big brother and you trusted telling him things you didn't want to tell other people.

— I still do.

— When Liam was born, you started being his big brother while Luke was the big brother. So Liam trusts telling you things he doesn't want anybody else to know, the same way you do with Luke when you need to talk. So why instead of being so angry you don't try to be that big brother?!

— Because he did a stupid ass thing!

— And he's happy! Maybe that's not so stupid after all, don't you think?!

— No, I really don't! – he answered and she put her hand on her forehead as if she was having a migraine. - Cam, he's twenty-three!

— You were equally young when got married, Mighty!

— Exactly; and look what happened! – he answered and they were quiet.

— It's a different situation. – she started to feel her blood boil. - We've talked about this, he knows the responsibilities and you should show him some support because that's what brothers do! – she went on, raising her voice a bit, and Hemsworth stormed out of the house, getting inside his car and punching the wheel. She followed him, opening the car door and sitting by his side, waiting for him to calm down. - …I understand your reasons, Mighty…but Liam has been really great…he's stubborn, hot tempered and loves trouble, but ever since I met him, he's been incredibly supportive…especially of you. I think he deserves having some credit. – she then says and he was in silence, then holding her hand.

— I'll talk to him… - his voice was sour, but she knew he meant it.

— Thank you. – she smiles.

**XXX**

When misses Schaffer's health was aggravated, Camila made sure to visit her and sit by her side, listening to her stories and also telling some of her own. She told her about Hemsworth and about Evans and misses Schaffer listened, laughed and gave her witty comments. It was good talking to her and listening to what she had to say; she'd never tell Camila what she should do, but would give the best advices she could to help her figure out a solution.

Later that week, Evans knocked on her door, giving his best smile when she opened it. He was holding two grocery bags and she helped him out, putting on top of the kitchen counter.

— I missed you so I bought two things! – he said, opening the grocery bags. - Dinner! – he went on, taking two ice cream tubs out of the bag. – And dessert. – he smiles, taking off a bottle of wine from the bag, making her laugh. - Nice flowers! – he noticed the tulips on top of the table.

— Those are from Jeremy. He brings me flowers every now and then.

— Of course he does. – he answered with a playful look but inside he was bitter. – They're your favorite. – he remembered and she was surprised, making him smile. She reached the top drawer, taking a small bag of colored candy, handing it to him.

— Starburst jelly beans! – he laughed like a kid.

— They're your favorite. – she smiles. - I remember.

— Listen…I have two tickets to the Celtics game in Boston, front role…please don't say no to me. – he said and her face made him laugh once more.

— Wait. Are you taking me on a date?

— It depends. Do you want me to take you on a date?

— Maybe I do. – she smiles.

— Well, then maybe I am. – he answered and she smiles, both sitting on top of the counter and opening the ice cream tubs.

She had almost forgotten how much fun she could have by his side. Evans had a trait that was his only; being the type of person who listens to someone tell a weird story and ends up telling a weirder one just to prove that everyone is at least a little messed up.

It was impossible being immune.

In Boston, after the game, Evans took her around until they ended up in a park across his apartment. She was planning on staying in a hotel nearby but Evans had a place in Boston and insisted she could stay there. Although he lived in Los Angeles, he'd go to Boston every two weeks to see his family and an apartment there made it easier for him.

It was late at night and they sat on swings, side by side, moving slowly back and forth.

— It was fun, huh? The Celtics won and I got the chance to remind how competitive you are… - he joked.

— I was rooting for the time. – she defended herself.

— By cursing them in Portuguese? – he laughed.

— Well, it worked! – she answered and he couldn't help but laugh. – So, yeah, it was fun. – she smiles. – It's been a little while I don't have that kind of fun, actually.

— Remember when I first asked you out? – he asked and she started laughing. - I told a funny story that made you laugh the wine out of your nose. – he said and that made her laugh even more.

— I was petrified! – she couldn't stop laughing and had tears in her eyes. – You were so sweet and I was there, sneezing wine. – she laughed even harder but then they were quiet for a few seconds. - Chris…when I was leaving the awards, I was waiting for a car to go back home…and I saw you were leaving with someone… - she was careful to say that.

— …nothing happened. We used to go out long before I met you but it was never a relationship, per say… – he answered and both were quiet. - …the choices I've made are affecting my abilities of making decisions now, Cam… – he explained a few seconds later. - I don't have a decent personal life. I don't get the chance of being on my own for an entire day. There is always someone calling me; my agents, assistant, publicist…the minute I go out the press is following me around but I knew this would happen and I knew how it would affect me. I wasn't thinking about having a serious relationship and when I met you and realized it was getting serious and that I wanted that, I panicked. I didn't want to drag you to the mess my life is, I didn't think it was going to be fair. I thought that you'd get tired and just give up and that Mighty would be there for you when that happened. So when you went to Prague it was convenient for me to tell you that I didn't want anything serious…that there was someone waiting for me in Los Angeles. But there wasn't. – he went on and things started making sense as she listened to him. – So I called my brother and he knows about you, he knows what I did and knows I regret…so he told me the Celtics were going to play and that it was a great chance for me to ask you on a date. – he finished and she was still processing the information when her phone rang.

It was misses Schaffer eldest son telling about her passing and, as prepared as Camila was for the news, it was still hard for her. She thanked the best way she could for letting her know and then dropped her phone on the lap, putting both hands on her face. Evans held her close and kissed the top of her head when she leaned on his shoulder and cried in silence.


	7. Choices

It felt like the alarm clock set off in a different dimension; she was able to hear it but was way too far to bother her. She reached it and unconsciously turned it off, waking up almost an hour later, slowly opening her eyes and feeling Evans' arm resting heavy on her back. She was crawled by his side and it was like they fitted together like two pieces of a puzzle. He moved a bit, sliding his fingers on her skin, opening only one eye.

— …what time is it…? – he asked with a husky voice, still sleepy.

She stretched to get her watch that was lying on top of the night stand, then falling off the bed, making a loud thump.

— I am so very late! – she said, getting up, trying to figure out what to do first.

She quickly picked up her clothes over the bedroom floor but then threw everything up in the air when saw Evans watching her with a small smile in his face. He laughed when she did that and she jumped in bed, sitting on top of his legs, filling him in with kisses.

Minutes later she finally got her courage put together, praying she could get to the airport in time to get inside the plane. She had to be in London the next day to start working but was having troubles focusing on that, so after struggling with the idea she had to leave, she finished packing, kissed Evans goodbye and closed the door.

— …three…two…one…- counted Evans, still in bed, and the door opened again. He could hear her stepping in and laughed like a little kid when she jumped in bed again.

**XXX**

She got to the airport when the gate was about the close and almost had to beg to have her way in. Then she quickly got inside the plane, finding her seat and trying to settle, opening the backpack and taking from it a pair of flip flops; it was going to be a long flight and she wanted to be as comfortable as possible.

— Havaianas. They're the best ones. – said the man standing next to her, putting his luggage inside the compartment above his head. She looked lost for a second and then realized her shoes were visible; it was a Chip and Dale flip flop and that made her blush a little. – Do I know you?

— I don't think you do. – she said with a smile but the fact was that she knew him and was giving her best to look like she didn't. He was just trying to have a conversation starter, but was way too sexy with his green eyes, dark hair and unique way of dressing.

— You look familiar to me…

— Maybe I have a familiar face. – she said and he analyzed her for a couple of seconds.

— I'm Shannon Leto. – he went on and she shook his hand, introducing herself. – Are you really sure we haven't met before? – she goes on and she laughs. – It's a long flight; I'm going to find out.

— I dare you to. – she smiles and he sits in his chair while she wears her Chip and Dale flip flops. Felt like home. She then grabbed her phone, reading a message from Evans: _"Have a safe flight to London. See you in 3 weeks" _and was so lost in her thoughts that almost didn't notice Shannon looking her from his seat.– Remember already?

— Getting there. What's your last name again?

— Are you going to Google me? Really? – she answered, trying not to laugh.

— …fuck. – he murmurs, biting his lower lip, and she failed at being serious. He turned back to his seat when the plane took off and, ten minutes later, looked her again from the gap of his seat, making her laugh.

— You're not giving up, are you?

— Nope. – he answered and that made her laugh again.

— What are you reading? Is it good? – she noticed the book in his hands.

— It's great, I'm kind of re-reading; the writer is a friend of mine. – he answered, then looking pensive. – I remember! – he laughed and pointed to her. – The awards! I've seen you there. I remember you were with this guy and I asked my brother how a man like him got a woman like you… - he went on and she looked uncertain. – That was supposed to sound like a compliment. – he noticed how he sounded, making her laugh.

— He's a friend. And thank you. I guess. – she joked.

They talked a bit and, after dinner was served, he decided to read while she tried to sleep a little. She was so tired it wasn't very hard to fall asleep minutes later.

When landed in London, it was a confusion of people trying to get their luggage at the same time leave.

— Miss Stipsky, thank you for the lovely flight. – said Shannon with a charming smile. - I've made a note with the books I told you about. – he handed her a small piece of paper. - Let me know in case you want to go to one of our shows; I'll make sure you have free pass. My number is on the back. – he continued, making her laugh.

— I hope Alexia doesn't get killed! – she says, watching him step away.

— You'll have to read! – he said as he left and she smiles, keeping the note inside her purse and taking care to have the rest of her luggage picked up to then go home for a well-deserved rest.

Once she was out, she looked up and took a big breath, smiling. The weather was awful, as expected. It was great to be back in London.

**XXX**

Hemsworth was the last one to arrive, a week later than expected. He was in Australia with Liam to tell their family about the news and went to London directly from there. They were all extremely busy and late but somehow managed to wait for him to be there and officially start working.

— How was everything in Melbourne? - she asked during lunch, holding her plate and walking towards the table.

— You won't believe the mess it was. – Hemsworth answered.

— Try me. – she joked.

— The marriage never happened. I mean, it happened, but not in the legal way of it. The certificate was a fake one, he didn't even notice.

— You're joking. – she was startled.

— See? I told you wouldn't believe.

— Did you break his legs? I won't blame you for that. – she asked, making him laugh.

— I was furious enough to do that, but no, he can still walk. – he answered and she laughed, but was still perplexed. – We went all the way to Australia and never told anything to anyone. And you know what the best part is? He called me yesterday saying he and Miley agreed they were too young and were giving a break.

— This is fucking ridiculous.

— Well, that's about how Liam goes. – he answered and she smiles.

— How are you…? – she asked after a couple of seconds.

— It's a work in progress thing. – he said with a small smile. – But I'm fine. You look great, by the way. – he went on and she had to laugh.

— Yeah, I'm having pretty good days. – she answered, but couldn't say anything further than that.

It had been a couple of months Evans and her were going out but both agreed on keeping it low for a while so they could have their share of privacy. They knew that the news would spread like wildfire and it wouldn't take too long for it to be all over the press. Evans was still worried about that; he didn't like the idea of having her in the middle of so much attention and speculation, but both knew that it was something that was going to be part of their lives. Before leaving to London, they agreed that the only person they were going to tell at first was going to be Tom, but she didn't have the time to tell him until later that day.

She headed to the living room after shower and Tom was on the couch; he looked so comfortable that it was like he was part of it, with his long legs stretched, a cup of tea in one hand and paperwork in the other.

— Toms… - she said, making her way closer.

— Yes, dear… - he softly answered, without taking his eyes from the papers.

— …Evans and I are back together. – she said and Tom calmly raised his eyes and stared at her. – …we started going out every week and, when we realized, we were having whole weekends together…it's been two months and…we wanted you to know. The only one, actually…because you're… - she says, trying to find the best words. - …well, you're Tom. And it means a lot to me. – she finished and found it funny how nervous she was. He left the papers by his side and placed his tea on top of the center table and took a small breath, thinking for a second.

— I cannot say I'm surprised. – he said. – I knew this would happen but I thought it was going to take a while. – he went on and she gives a small smile. – How are you with that?

— Ready. – she quickly answered. – I know it's going to be a hell of a ride. But I'm ready.

— Well, then, my dear… - he said, holding her hand. - …I couldn't be any happier. – he smiles. She laughed, almost as in a relief, and when doing that, a tear dropped from her eyes. – Now, why are you crying? – he wiped the tear with the back of his hand.

— Because I'll miss you so much. – she answered and sat by his side, placing his papers with his tea. He wrapped his big arms around her, bringing her close to him as she snuggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. - …are you okay with the fact Jeremy asked me to help him…?

— Yeah…you settled in Los Angeles, it makes sense. You'll be close to Chris and I also do know that you'll keep me posted of everything that is happening there, even though you're Jeremy's assistant now.

— I'm your assistant until the production calls a wrap…

— Fair enough. – he answers with a smile.

— I still need to talk to Chris, though… - she looked pensive. – I'll have to work on the agenda so we can make some time to spend together. He's not too excited with the idea of how close Jeremy and I got since I moved to LA. – she said and that made Tom laugh.

— I don't blame him; I got a little insecure with that as well. – he said, still laughing. – But he surprised me, you know, he's taking good care of you. So that's Chris' trouble now. – he joked and she laughed, holding him like a teddy bear.

She was having a bad day when Evans got to the studio and, after talking to Tom and some of the crew members, made his way to the trailer to find her, laughing when saw a white paper in the door with the words: _"If you're not the Pope, I'm not available!"_. He carefully opened the door and saw her sitting in the sofa with her phone in hands and although she looked busy, he knew she was probably playing the most useless game available.

— …I'm not really the Pope… - he started saying and she tossed her phone to the other side, jumping in his arms. - …I guess it's fine for me to come in! – he laughed, holding her. – I missed you. – he said with a smile, then kissing her. – I have just spoken to Tom and he said it's okay if you wanna get out of here… - he said and she grabbed her purse, leaving the trailer. – I'll take that as a yes. – he laughed, following her.

They took the chance to enjoy the day together so the next they could go back to work. Evans was going to spend the day there for an extra scene Tom had been trying to pull off but wasn't very successful; turns out Loki didn't look good wearing Captain America's suit.

— I thought you enjoyed being with Tom… - Evans pointed later that day, after she explained she was going to accept Jeremy's offer.

— I do. But I think a change will be good…

— Yeah, but…Jeremy…?

— What is the deal with Jeremy, anyway?

— Nothing personal; I'm just not very fond with the idea of you and him working so closely.

— He's a friend.

— Sure. – he responded but she could feel he was bitter.

— Chris… - she held his hand. – Tom is like a brother to me. I love him, I love my work with him…and I'm used to having him making me slow down when things start to go wrong. And I feel like I need to try doing this without needing him…I need the challenge…and need you to trust me. – she said and he gave her a small smile, kissing her.

When weekend was over, after leaving Evans at the airport and driving back home, Jeremy called. She wasn't very much in the mood and thought about letting the call drop, but then got irritated with the non-stop ringing and answered.

— Are you okay? – he asked, sounding worried.

— Yeah, I'm fine… - she says but knew Jeremy wouldn't buy her lie.

— Nothing you can tell me now, right? – he answers.

— I'm worried…but there's nothing I can do…what have you been doing?

— I'm restoring this really nice house in the valley…! – he answered and she could feel the excitement in his voice.

— Weren't you supposed to be on vacation?

— Yeah, but you know I can't stay here with nothing to do.

— Most people travel when they're on vacation. – she jokes.

— Well, restoration is kind of a hobby…! – he justifies and she had to laugh. – You'll love this house, Cam. It's surrounded by trees and the place is secluded and very safe, yet it's close to downtown…and it has that Victorian style you like with large windows…I can take you there when you're back.

— I'd love that. – she smiles.

— Don't work too hard, okay?

— Promise.

— Is everybody safe?

— Everybody's safe; yes. – she smiles. – You be safe as well, do you hear me?

— Yes, ma'am! – he jokes. – Take care, sweetie.

— You too. – she smiles.

The following weeks were the hardest for them, taking a lot of their time and energy, making them extremely tired by the end of every day. And after many days and weeks of intense work, they were finally done.

Before leaving back home to set the final details to go back to Los Angeles, she made a quick stop to see Hemsworth, knocking twice on the door and slowly opening it.

— Hey…are you staying? – she asked and he nodded.

— I still have a few things to settle and then I'm going home. – he said, then pausing for a couple of minutes. – …Elsa wants to try again.

— …and I think you should take the chance… - she smiles. - …India is almost two years old and I know you, I know the father you are...everything you do now is based on how it will affect your daughter and that's why I think you should give your best.

— …and if doesn't work…? – he was clearly worried.

— Then you move forward. You'll know you've tried; if not for you, for India. Do it for her. – she said and he agreed, both in silence. She opened her purse and took a small box from it, putting in his big hands and closing his fingers. – Take care, Mighty. – she smiles, giving him a warm hug, then leaving.

He opened his fingers as she closed the door and knew he didn't need to open the box to know what was inside; he knew it was the necklace. They had both made their choices, however he wasn't so sure about his. He stood there for a while, then throwing the box in the garbage and leaving to work.

It was never a win-win situation.


	8. Troubles

Arriving in LAX after a long flight was comforting; a couple of more hours and she would be home to have an appropriate rest. Waiting for her luggage in the baggage claim she took the chance to take another good stretch but, although she was tired, was able to notice a flash of a camera, making her pause and look around. A small fuzz started to grow slowly and then there was Evans, walking towards her, wearing an old jeans, a blue t shirt and a black jacket, making her forget about the luggage and how tired she was.

— Welcome back. – he said with his best smile. She hugged him as if he was that special teddy bear every kid has, and he placed his chin on top of her head as if it was meant to be there.

— …I thought... – she tries to say but stopped when he agreed with his head.

— I know. – he answered. – But I've been thinking and they'll find out eventually…and I don't care. – he said, making her smile.

— Lemme get my luggage so we can leave; this place is getting packed. – she said and he followed to help her, leaving the airport as quickly as they could.

It was late of night, traffic was easy and she looked like a kid fighting not to fall asleep just to keep on talking to him. He was equally exhausted, but the fact she was back in town made it everything worth it. He was going to have a week free and both agreed on taking the chance to spend the most of those days together.

Once they were home, when opening the door, a dog jumped in his arms

— Easy, easy! – he laughed as she went inside and closed the door.

— How on Earth did this happen? – she laughed and the dog also jumped in her arms, wagging his tail uncontrollably. – You're a beauty! – she said, petting him. He was yellow and even his eyes were golden.

— I've been thinking about this…adopting a dog… - he told her, making her smile. – His name is Frodo.

— What? – she was startled.

— I know you like the movie and he kinda looks like a hobbit, but we can change if you don't like. – he answered, watching Frodo lay on Camila's feet with a happy face.

— I like it; it's perfect! Just had this déjà vu feeling. – she smiles. – Welcome, Frodo. – she says and the dog barked, making them laugh.

Only after a week Jeremy received her call telling she was back and in the next day he drove her to the house he restored while she was in London. It was a beautiful road to get there; full of trees and beautiful hidden places. The house had a beautiful entrance with rocks as well as flowers making a line all the way to the front door.

Stepping off the car she was able to see a little porch in front of the house from where it was possible to see all the trees and details and where, in the corner, there were two big and comfortable chairs perfect to sit with a cup of coffee on a lazy morning with a good company.

— This is incredible, Remy…! – she said, looking like a kid, sitting in one of the chairs. – How come this place was abandoned?

— I did some digging while you were away and found out that it belonged to a couple who had no children…so when they – well, died, there was no one to inherit the house… - he said, making a small pause. - Nothing a few city hall visits and lots of taxes couldn't handle.

— You've done an amazing job. – she smiles.

— Wanna go see the inside? – he says and they raced each other to the door.

It was still weird going back home and not finding misses Schaffer sitting on her chair. She missed their talks and her stories, how she'd always find beauty in every little thing and, deep inside, Camila thought of what she would say about Evans. She would obviously like and approve him, but her sassy comments were very much missed, as well as her joy and company.

— Has Jeremy dropped his acting career to become a realtor? – asked Evans. They were trying to keep in touch by video calls and he would call her whenever he had a spare time. He wasn't much into technology in general but was giving his best.

— He was in vacation; he used to do that before acting…he was excited, wanted to show me how it looked. Turns out he's pretty good at it.

— Fantastic. – he answered and only after hearing himself realized how sarcastic he sounded. - How is it with the press? – he asked, dodging the conversation.

— …was leaving the supermarket yesterday and saw a couple of photographers…nothing too out of ordinary, but it was a surprise for me...I'm always kinda hidden, the attention was always directed to Tom…

— Having second thoughts about us…? – he joked but she could see his eyes were worried.

— Never. – she gives her biggest smile. – Still having troubles with the fact you've shaved, though… - she returned with another joke and he laughed, but then got distracted with the assistants getting inside the room.

— …yeah, I'm going… – he said, looking back. - …in five. – he went on and then looked back to the video and was clearly annoyed. - …babe, I have to go… - he softly said.

— Go get 'em… - she smiles. Frodo was sitting by her side and looked up almost as in instinct, as if she knew she was looking. – He called me 'babe'. – she couldn't help but laugh and do a little happy dance, looking like a kid.

Her work with Jeremy turned out to be a lot more challenging than expected, after all. Nothing she wasn't used nor something she couldn't handle, but it was different from when she was with Tom. She didn't have a steady relationship like she was having with Evans and the traveling, as tiring as they were, she still could make them without having the feeling she was carrying the world on her shoulders.

She loved her job, but it was getting difficult matching the agendas matched and whenever she stopped to think about that, she'd think about all those famous couple who ended their relationship because their agendas were in conflict. And once she started thinking about everything that was now happening, misses Schaffer's voice echoed inside her head: _"...if things don't work out the way we expect, we go ahead and make a new story"._

At the hotel she called Tom; she knew he would stop for a moment and talk to her. He would always have that attention and she absolutely adored listening to him talking. He was eloquent and wise and elegant with his choice of words and talking to him felt like poetry.

— I told you once, darling; you worry too much. You shouldn't do that. – he said with his soft voice and British accent.

— It's who I am, it's not like I can control it. – she was bitter.

— Don't get me wrong, I know it's who you are. And I find it wonderful the way you are so unselfish, the way you worry about every single person you know but yourself…but the downside of it is that it slows you down… - he went on.

— Do you think I've made a bad choice…? When I told Jeremy I could do this?

— No, sweetheart, I think you've done what you felt it was the right thing…

— Yeah, but… - she tried to say but then paused. - …Chris is not happy with this, Tom…I mean, he's trying to be as supportive as he can but it's not like when it was you and me; for some reason it's different and he's trying, he knows it's work…but the fact is that we don't get to see each other anymore. When he's in town, I'm not. When I am, he's not.

— …where are you right now?

— Seattle…

— And where is he?

— D.C…he's going to be there for a week and then he's heading to South Korea. – she answered. – I'm really out of ideas right now and I wanted to make this work for both of us.

— That's why I'm here for, my dear! – he answered and she could feel he was wearing his most beautiful smile on the other side of the line.

After the call, she went over Jeremy's room asking him for a few personal days so she could handle the situation with Evans and in two days she was able to fly to the capital to meet him. Their conversation, however, didn't go as smoothly as she wanted it to be and they've found themselves caught up in a middle of an argument. They were having too many of those arguments lately.

— Look at us, Cam! We barely have time together and when we do, this is what happens! We're equally tired; we have to think about solutions!

— So what am I supposed to do? Do you want me to quit? – she asked him.

— I want don't you to quit, I want us to have a relationship! What is it that we have? Some sort of cyber thing?

— Is that what it is to you? – she tried to remain calm but deep inside she wanted to punch the wall.

— It's not what I had in mind! – he answered in anger and she didn't answer. After a second she turned around to leave. – Cam! Cam! – he tried to make her stop but she closed the door behind her after she left and he kicked a chair, angry with himself and the situation.

**XXX**

She was exhausted when got back to Los Angeles and angry with everything that happened. She went to the capital to solve something but got out of there feeling like it was turning into an out of control snowball. Not only that, she was also jetlagged with all those flights from Seattle to D.C and to Los Angeles, all in less than a week.

Frodo jumped in the sofa to make her company, resting his head on her leg and making a small discontent sound, as if he was trying to tell her he was supportive and sad with her.

— …yeah, buddy… - she responded and jumped an inch when the doorbell rang.

Frodo barked as in instinct and she got up from the sofa, walking towards the door and opening it, finding Evans' mother on the other side.

— Sweetheart… - his mother said with her lovely green eyes, holding her hand. - …this situation has to end. – she went on and Camila hugged her like she was her mother.


	9. Making amends

— …I know my boy, sweetie, I know he can be difficult. - she said and her voice was so warm, it felt like a basket full of puppies. Once they were inside, Lisa made her a cup of tea, which made Camila laugh because she was the one supposed to offer her tea. Lisa had the kindest eyes and her smile was as Evans as it could be. – But he's fighting for you. I can tell it because I'm his mother and mothers know and I can also tell you I've never seen him care so much. It's the way he talks about you; I know he loves you. – Lisa held her hand and Camila gave her a small smile, trying not to cry but feeling her eyes were already full of tears. – Just be patient…don't give up on him.

— …I don't have any intentions. – Camila smiles and Lisa gave her another motherly hug.

— Do you want me to stay over, sweetie?

— Won't be necessary. But thank you.

— Can I ask you just one more thing before I go? – Lisa asked on her way to the door and Camila stopped midway to hear, agreeing with her head. – Please, don't mention anything to my son that I was here. – she looked guilty, making Camila laugh. – He told me he'd come and sort things out himself but I wanted to give a hand.

— Won't say anything, I promise. – Camila smiles. – But how'd manage to get here?

— Oh, I have my sources. – Lisa looked playful.

— It was Robert.

— Yes, it was. – she agreed and that made Camila give a loud laugh. – Are you sure you're okay?

— I will be. – Camila held her hand before she left, then throwing herself in bed and falling asleep.

**XXX**

Since she was back to Los Angeles, she's been in contact with Shannon; at first to thank him for indicating the books to read but then he asked her to go over his house to watch the band's rehearsals as a courtesy, since she was a fan.

She's already had the opportunity to watch their concert back in her home town, many years ago, and it was surreal for her to be in their house for rehearsal. At first she thought if it was a good idea, but then decided to go and allow herself to have a little fun. She had been sad since her return from D.C and missed Tom more than she had imagined.

A blond girl answered the door and introduced herself as Emma and it looked like she already knew who Camila was. Emma tried to make her at easy by asking questions of where she was from and excited when the answer was Brazil, then showing the way to the rehearsal room. She stopped by the door thinking if she should take another step in, then deciding to stay where she was. Shannon's brother Jared looked like he was in another planet, sitting in a chair with his cell phone in his hands; it was like his life depended on that phone. It took a few minutes for him to notice she was there but when he finally did, he got up and went her way, welcoming her. His eyes were so blue that it was almost impossible focusing but somehow she was able to pull that off and was feeling much more comfortable when Tomo, the third member of the band, went over to talk to her.

By the end of the evening they were sitting in a big sofa, talking and laughing. Jared was sitting in front of them, always with his phone in hands, talking without taking his eyes off the screen.

— …you okay…? – asked Shannon, almost in a whisper.

— Yeah. – she gives her best smile. – I like listening more than speaking. – she goes on and he nods. He was sitting right next to her, his arm was stretched behind her back and he moved his hand to hug her, making her laugh, but then someone she hasn't seen before stormed inside the house and Shannon quickly got up to follow her.

Although Jared looked far more interested in his phone, she found out he was paying much more attention to what was going on around him than she imagined. He suddenly left the phone to his side and looked her with his big blue eyes and a warm smile.

— Well, miss Stipsky, you may like listening more than speaking, but I am going to break you. – he said and she had to laugh.

Two days later Shannon called and went over her house and he was looking so shy that she almost didn't believe it was the same person she met during a flight to London.

— I'm sorry about what happened; the way I've left… - he tried to say.

— Don't worry, I was the stranger and was way too close to you. – she laughed.

— Did you hear us?

— …maybe a little. – she responded and looked guilty. – But, you know what? Your brother made me talk. I mean, a lot. I don't know how, but it was great, he's fun. – she said and both laughed. – I hope I didn't make it difficult for you…

— It will be fine. – he said and tried to smile but his eyes were sad.

— I can talk to her if it helps…

— I don't think it's necessary… - he said and she agreed. - Actually, I don't think it's safe either, at least not for now. But thank you. – he joked, making her laugh.

They talked a while longer and then, when he had to go, Camila gave him a warm hug by her doorstep, noticing Evans parking his car just at that moment; she had almost forgotten he was going to be in town that day.

— You've made a new friend! – he said once they were inside.

— Yeah, he had an argument with his girlfriend and wanted to talk.

— …convenient… - he murmured and she's given him a look. – What? Just a thought! I mean, you're busy with Jeremy; we barely have time to spend together, but – hey – a friend in need.

— …seriously? – she answered a few seconds later, still trying to believe they were having that conversation. – Since we're talking about friends, why don't you tell me more about Hailey, the handsie one? Or Scarlett! Let's talk about Scarlett. Is she a good kisser?

— I don't know. Is Mighty a good kisser? – he answered.

— What did you just say?

— He told me…because he's seen us together. – he went on and she felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She should've told him before but thought it didn't matter and she was so out of place that didn't even hear her phone ringing. – Why is your phone sounding like a cricket? – he was clearly nervous.

— …Liam, I'll have to call you back… - she answered, shaking a bit and ending the call before Liam could say anything.

— …fantastic! A friend in need?

— Sarcastic remarks isn't going to help making the situation better!

— Then what will? I'm running out of options here, Cam! I'm flying again tomorrow and I came here to talk about us, make things work but then Shannon-boy clearly needed a friend. – he said and the door opened.

— …is it a bad moment…? – asked Robert.

— Couldn't be a better one, man. I'm leaving. – Evans answered and closed the door behind him.

— What the fuck is going on? – asked Robert and Camila sat on the sofa holding her legs.

He sat and held her, listening to what she had to say after she was on her feet again.

— Did Mighty kiss you? – he looked surprised.

— After everything I told you, this is what you have to say?

— This is much better than those soap operas on tv. – he said and she could've laughed but was too numb for that. – Sorry, got a little carried away… - he went on, going back to reality after a couple of seconds. – You're both in a relationship; you know you'll have a lot of those arguments, right?

— After today, not so sure… - she answered. – I've always wondered why he's chosen me, you know…Out of all those beautiful Hollywood women, why me?

— Cam…remember when we were at the party and you told me that you've seen us talking like we were making a millionaire deal? – he asked and she nodded. – He told me he did a stupid decision and that he wanted a second chance with you but didn't know how to do that. – he said and paused a little. – I don't know why he chose you, but he did…isn't it enough? – he went on and she didn't know how to answer. – Give him some time to think. Give yourself time to think. Then call him, talk to him…I'm sure it will be fine. He's willing to put up a fight to make this work, I'm sure. How far are you willing to go?

**XXX**

She listened to Robert and waited a few days before calling Evans to talk but he didn't answer any of those calls, even after leaving him a message. She knew he was working long hours and didn't have much time to spare so she waited a day, two, until she noticed a week went by and he never returned her calls and it was clear to her that he was gone.

After the longest weekend she's ever had to spend on her own, she's decided to go out of town with Frodo and drove through the desert until she got to a point where it was possible to pull over and see the Colorado River far ahead. It had been years since she had been there and it was as beautiful as she could remember. She sat on a rock with Frodo by her side and stood there until the sun started to set.

It was late when she got back home and made her way in, putting her purse in the closest chair like she would always do. Her grandmother used to call her night owl; she could see in the dark and would always be awake until late without feeling sleepy at all but that day she turned the lights on and was out of breath when saw Evans sitting in a chair a few steps ahead.

— …how long are you here? – she asked him in a soft tone.

— …a while. – he answered, trying to adjust his eyes to the light and she could see he was hurt as she stepped closer.

— What happened to you? Why are you hurt? – she looked him closer, noticing he had a bruise in his face.

— …broken a rib…but I'm fine… - he said and was clearly in pain, trying to find a comfortable position in the chair.

— …Chris… - she tried to say but was interrupted.

— Let me do this! – he said and she was quiet. – Just let me talk because, I swear to God, I'm so tired that if I don't go all the way with this I might as well sleep halfway. Okay? – he went on and she agreed with her head. - …you're a mess! You're a walking, talking mess. You're flawed and sometimes do these little annoying things that drive me crazy. You trip over flat surfaces. Sometimes you say tweezers instead of scissors. You have so many quirks I could just list them and it would make a hell of a list; I'd write for days and days. But that's who you are and I miss you when you're not around. Makes me miserable when I wake up in the morning and I want to talk and you're not there with a long face nagging it's too early to have conversations. And it makes me miserable when you're mad at me, when I'm mad at you, when we fight; it just makes me miserable. I cannot sleep well until I hear from you and, baby, I'm done with this. I'm done with the fighting, I'm done with how I miss you, how I'm not getting enough sleep and, really, just…please bear with me.

— …I've given you a hard time…I'm sorry, Chris. – she said, holding his hand.

— …don't be…it's alright. We're fine. – he smiles. – I'm so sleepy! – he went on, looking like a five year old and making her give a loud laugh. - Can I ask you something? Can you call my mother and tell her we're okay? – he asked and he looked like a grounded kid.

— I can do that. – she smiles and turns to pick the blanket on the sofa to keep him warm in the chair. It was just a few seconds, but it was enough for him to fall asleep as he talked, making her smile and put the blanket on his shoulders.

She finally felt like she could breathe again.


	10. Family

It took a couple of seconds for Evans to realize where he was when woke up; there have been so many hotel rooms in such a short period of time that it was hard for him to remember where he was every morning. He took a deep relieved breath when noticed it was home, then missing the fact Camila wasn't in the room.

"_Chris….I need you…please call me…"._

He received her message the morning he got injured and her voice was still stuck in his head. Made him remember the day she received the call about her neighbor's passing; he told her that if she needed anything, all she had to do was call him telling she needed him. _"I'll return like a bullet, I promise!", _he said.

Frodo was resting by the door and wagged his tail, getting up from where he was and walking to greet him.

— Hey, buddy… - he said and tried to pet the dog, but the piercing pain on his left side made him remember his rib was still broken.

He got up and slowly made his way to the kitchen with Frodo alongside, where Camila was ending a call, smiling when saw him.

— Good morning. – she smiles. – How are you? – she held him like a teddy bear, giving him a kiss.

— I'm fine! – he answered with a smile.

— Yeah, will you do me a favor, mister I-cracked-my-rib-but-I'm-fine? Can you pick that mug on the top shelf? – she joked, sitting by the table. He looked challenged, reaching the mug with his good side, handing it to her with a proud look.

— Anything else, shortie? – he asked and laughed with her outraged look, sitting by her side. - You okay? – he asked.

— Just talked to my mother on the phone. She's not coming for Christmas. – she said, looking like a kid who had just lost her favorite candy to a bully. - How did the doctors let you fly back to L.A with a cracked rib?! – she asked a second later.

— They actually didn't. – he confessed and she was perplexed. - You needed me. – he had half a smile on his face; the type of smile he'd use whenever he wanted to get away with something. She was just incapable of resisting.

— You have a broken rib; should be under observation!

— You're observing me right now. – he went on, making her laugh. – They kept me there for four days; it was more than enough.

— I was willing to meet you there…

— I know…

— How many rules did you break?!

— None. – he said and knew she was not convinced. – A couple. – he went on and she raised her eyebrow in doubt. – Ok, several. – he said and she laughed, but he could see she was worried. – Don't worry; it's all taken care of. - he said patiently. - I'll stay in L.A for a few weeks, and then I'll have to fly again…how long are you staying here? – he asked and she held his hand in silence. – No! – she loved how he could read her. – Why? You loved that job!

— I did. But I was asked how far I was willing to go and that was the first thing that came to my mind. – she said and he was in silence, upset. – It was my choice, Chris. I was getting tired and, according to our agendas, we'd only have time to be with each other in about a year. – she laughed and he tried not to look so disappointed, moving his thumb on her hand.

— …what are your plans…?

— I don't have any. But it's okay, I'll figure out. – she gave him an encouraging smile.

— …that basically means I won't have any excuses complaining about Jeremy being too close… - he said, making her laugh.

— You're right. And you know what else? He's in a serious relationship.

— From whose perspective? Because his serious relationship is not even close to a real serious relationship. – he joked and she had to laugh again. - I'll have to see that with my own eyes. – he went on, feeling accomplished with the fact he was making her laugh.

— …thank you. – she murmured. - …for not giving up on me… - she finished and he could see, as much she was fighting not to show, that there were tears in her eyes.

— Why would I? – he answered, making her smile. He had a bruise in his face, close to his chin, and she touched it gently, then giving a kiss as if it was going to heal him. He moved her to sit in his lap and kissed her lips, then biting a little, making her laugh. She was the one who was always biting his lips, but he took the chance to get ahead of her. – Best observation ever. – he said, making her give another laugh, resting her head on his shoulders and arms crossed on his back, keeping him close enough to make her heartbeat his heartbeat.

**XXX**

Halloween came and Frodo walked on the house with a green cape, always wagging his tail, making her laugh. Evans was out and she walked around his apartment wearing a musketeer costume, answering the door to give candy to the children.

The doorbell rang again and she answered holding a basket of candies and seeing a little boy on a tuxedo. He had gel in his hair and the most adorable look on his face.

— Well, hello you! – she smiles. – Who are you today?

— George Clooney! – he answered and she laughed, making her go on her knees to take a better look.

— Mister Clooney, don't you look ravishing tonight?! – she says, showing him the basket of candies, making him give a large smile.

Behind him, someone appeared; she was only able to see the white trousers but when she looked up, saw Evans dressed as a Marine, wearing the white uniform and all possible details, making her arch back and fall on her bum. At that time, she didn't even notice that the kid was no longer there.

— Trick or treat? – he laughed.

— Oh, please, trick! Let it be trick! – she quickly answered and he helped her getting up. – Wait! – she said, putting the basket outside the door, then closing it. – Is it a rental?! Because you know what is about to happen, don't you? – she went on, making him laugh even more.

— Can't stop thinking about it, actually! – he lifted an eyebrow and she got rid of his belt, spinning in the air and throwing it to the other side of the room.

— Bye, bye, rental! – she said, giving him a kiss and biting his lip, making him pull her even closer.

— Frodo, close your eyes! – he said, making her laugh, doing a fast movement and sweeping her legs to make her fall, but holding her midway and slowly putting her on the ground.

— HOJE TEM! – she says in Portuguese, crossing her legs on his waist and laughing.

**XXX**

When he was almost fully recovered, it was time to get back to work and she decided going with him to keep him company. It was good travelling with him and having the chance of spending all the time they didn't have while both were working, as well as it was always good going back to London and heart-warming having almost all of them in the same place again. It looked like most of them were going to be there, except for Scarlett and Jeremy.

— You're together! – Robert said when saw them and they did not know how to answer. - Did not see it coming.

— Robert, you practically seen us in a middle of an argument! – says Evans, trying not to laugh.

— Yeah, but I thought it was nothing…I thought you were friends with benefits.

— Friends with benefits? – she repeated.

— Yeah, fuck friends! Sex buddies. – explained Robert and Evans couldn't help but laugh.

— I know what friends with benefits means, Robert! – she said, making Evans laugh even more.

— You sounded like you didn't! – he answered.

— What am I supposed to answer? – he looked to Evans, who shrugged, still laughing. – Robert…Chris and I are together. There; now you know. – she joked.

— Come on, gimme a hug! – said Robert, hugging her. – Now you, Just Evans! – he went on, giving Evans a brotherly hug.

She watched them joke, laughing with them, but suddenly her attention was gone when saw Tom far ahead. He was so tall; she had almost forgotten how tall he was.

— …Tom… – she murmurs with a smile, feeling her heart filling with joy. – TOM! – she yelled like a happy kid, and he turned his head to where she was, giving a large smile when saw her. She ran towards him as fast as she could and he caught her in the air, spinning her around.

— Saudade! – he said with the most adorable accent, hugging her and making her laugh.

— Lots of it! – she said, giving him another hug.

— I thought Jeremy wasn't coming!

— He's not; I'm here with Chris…

— How are you? Both of you… - he asked and sounded like a worried brother.

— We're fine. – she gave him a large smile. – It wasn't easy, we have a lot to work on…but it's all fine. – she said, watching him talking to Robert. – You know when someone hugs you and all those broken bits of pieces inside of you kind of stick back together? – she asks, using her hands to explain, crossing her fingers on both hands.

— I do. It's what you do when you hug me. – he responded.

— …Toms... – she smiles, holding his hand.

— He better take care of you. – he goes on, making her laugh and hug him close.

She quietly watched people come and go, getting prepared for the day, while on the other far side there were fans elbowing themselves for the perfect spot, making her give a small smile. She used to be on that end as well and that made her proud of herself, thinking of how much she wanted to stand where she was standing at that moment. It felt even better than she could have ever imagined.

— Hey…good to see you again. – she didn't notice Hemsworth approaching and was surprised for a second. – You look great.

— …you too. How's India?

— Growing up fast…saying the most incredible things.

— They do that. – she smiles. It was awkward being there with him for some reason. It was like they didn't know each other at all. - Have you been talking to Liam? Been a while I don't hear from him.

— Yeah, he goes over my place from time to time…

— …I miss him…

— I miss you too… – he answers and realizes a second later what he had just done, but then both were interrupted just in time by Susan.

— Bob asked me to come and check on you… - Susan whispers and Camila knew why.

— It's all fine. – Camila responded with a smile, noticing that Hemsworth was now busy talking to someone from the crew. – How's Exton?!

— Too much like his father. – answered Susan and that made Camila laugh, imagining the trouble. - He's with Chris right now. He's great with kids. – she goes on, pointing ahead. She was able to see Evans holding Exton and laughing with Tom by his side while Robert was a few steps away probably pestering one of the interns. – He'll be a great father.

— …yeah, he will…he's a great uncle already… - she said with a smile, feeling her heart warm, then remaining in silence. Evans noticed her watching him from where he was and waved his hand with Exton in his arm, making her smile and wave back, looking like a high school girl.

— Are you coming…? – said Susan, stepping in to their direction.

— Yeah, in a sec! – she said and watched her go towards Tom and Evans.

— I'm sorry about what I said earlier… - Hemsworth said behind her shortly after. - …I'm happy to see you and Chris together…he's a great man, has always been here and there for you.

— Yeah... – Camila agreed and they were quiet. - …I've heard you're going to be a daddy again… - she said with a small smile, trying to change the subject.

— …twins.

— India will be a great big sister, I'm sure. – she went on and he was observing her with his almost transparent blue eyes. - …it's a comfort for me to think that you did what you did to spare her of everything, the heartache of not having her parents together… – she said. – I don't blame you. I'd probably do the same. – she said, making a small pause, looking back to where Evans was. She could see he was now with Robert, both of them smoking, which was something odd for her. His body language was completely different compared to when he was with Robert's son, which made her realize he's seen Hemsworth there with her. – I should go back. – she says when noticed he was making his way towards her. - Thank you for the company.

— Cam?! – he said, making her look back.– I'm proud of you.

— You'll work things out, you always do. I never doubted you, not even for a second. Keep safe. Mighty dad. – she smiles and he agrees, watching her meet Chris halfway.

— Weren't you trying to quit smoking? – she said, putting her hand on his back and walking by his side.

— I was. I am. – he tries to say, getting angry with himself. – Cam? – he said, stopping midway, holding the cigarette and scratching his beard with a worried look. – I know you and Mighty are friends. I can't tell you not to be, it would be unfair. I just don't like the idea of you both alone.

— Got it… - she answered with half a smile, holding his hand. - …won't happen again.

He kissed her and they made their way back to the studio, where everybody was almost gathered.

— Cam! – she heard Robert's voice, seeing him move his fingers, asking her to go there. She made her way and hugged him. – What do you have for me, Pops?! – she asked.

— Him! – he pointed proudly to a man in front of them and she lost her balance.

**XXX**

Evans met her at the hotel late at night; he was extremely tired but the fact she was there made him feel better.

— Hey there, Steve Rogers. – she says when saw him shaved.

— Robert told me you've had a fangirl moment today. – he said with a smile.

— Chris! – the excitement in her voice made him laugh. – It was James Spader! I was having a heart attack and he was such a gentleman and I'm still having a hard time believing it actually happened!

— Guess Captain America lost this one, huh?

— I don't know. But things are looking pretty good on your side. – she smiles.

— Yes! – he made a fist and cheered, making her laugh.

**XXX**

They got back to Los Angeles in time for Thanksgiving, where Evans' family joined them, filling the apartment with joy, love and laughter.

— Sweetheart… - Lisa had a large smile on her face, opening her arms for a hug. She had a hug only mothers had. – …thank you for bringing my boy back home… - she said. - …he is working too hard.

— We both were, I guess, but – yeah – feels good to slow down… – she says, watching him hold his niece and smiling. He was as goofy as she was with his nephews and niece and that made her miss her own nephew back in Brazil.

It was heart breaking for her thinking her nephew was growing up and she wasn't there to watch him do jokes every kid does. But in the end that void would be filled when she looked around.

She was part of his family as well.


	11. Dragons

When Jeremy's girlfriend got pregnant, half of his life was about the baby. It was funny to see how things turned out; Jeremy was the one person she thought he would never settle, but there he was, on the way to become a father.

Not much after Thanksgiving, Evans and Camila decided to move in together, which was scary for them to think about, but a step both were ready to take. Robert went to her house to help her with the boxes, noticing the book on the table.

— …I've met the author of this book! A couple of weeks ago, super sweet girl; have invited her to go to the New Year's party. – he says. - Which you and Just Evans are invited to and if you don't go I will be very disappointed. – he went on. – I started nicknaming people, by the way, don't know where I got that from.

— Not from me. – she smiles.

— …says the one who calls me Pops. – he said, making her laugh. – It will be in New York. It will be fun, please say yes.

— Do you know how I feel about New York?

— Have I mentioned I will be disappointed if you don't go?!

— Yeah, I'll talk to Chris. – she laughs.

— So you and Just Evans are moving in together!

— Yup. And Jeremy is going to be a father.

— I know. It's the end of the days. – he says, making her laugh. – Soon it will be you with a baby!

— Whoa, we're moving in together, not thinking about having babies.

— We never do…and then it happens. – he says and she laughed again. He handed her the book and she put inside the box.

— Super sweet girl, huh? – she asked and he was in silence. – Cannot say the same. I mean, different circumstances and definitely not sweet.

— Why do I have the feeling you're about to tell me something that is totally making my day?

— …her boyfriend is a drummer in this band I like…and I kind of went to their rehearsal a couple of months ago… - she carefully said and was able to see Robert put his hand on his chin, trying not to laugh. - …and after that we were all sitting in the living room, and he was sitting next to me and, long story short, she did not take it too well…

— …you're a home wrecker…! – Robert said after a few seconds, clearly having fun with the story.

— We were having a friendly conversation!

— He's a drummer. You dig drummers. – he provoked her.

— I dig tall blond men.

— Mighty approves this. – he says and she throws a shoe box on him, making him laugh. – Couldn't resist.

— Yeah, might as well not resist and throw the chair next time. – she responds. It was impossible being mad at him.

— Oh, relax, it's not like you've been to jail. – laughed Robert and she was quiet, moving on with the boxes. – HAVE YOU BEEN TO JAIL? Does Just Evans know about this?

— I was never in jail; it was a misunderstanding that led me to the local precinct. I was released a few hours after.

— Oh, ok, misunderstanding! – he said, rolling his eyes.

— Pops! – she censured him, laughing.

— You don't tell me you've been arrested and leave me without details!

— I have never been arrested! – she reinforced. - I was in a party with a friend and saw someone stealing her car, so I kind of went all Forrest Gump meets Mike Tyson… - she said, throwing a punch in the air and Robert was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. – Why do I tell you those things? You'll never let this one go! – she said but Robert was still trying to stop laughing.

— I will keep this one with me and tell on your wedding with Just Evans, for sure! – he laughed.

— Well, wedding sounds better than having babies, although both still sound pretty soon to me. – she joked.

— Oh, please, you're moving in together. It's kind of a marriage. The only difference is that you can get divorced without having to spend a penny! – he said, making her laugh, helping her finishing packing the boxes and putting inside the trunk of the car. - Wow, new car?

— No, I'm too proud of my jeep to sell it. – he laughed. – Chris told me to drive his with the excuse that the trunk is bigger for the boxes. Truth is that he likes driving mine because nobody recognizes it yet. – she explains. - Looks like a spaceship, doesn't it? – she asks, opening the door to get in. – So many buttons. He doesn't like it very much when I call his car a spaceship, but, well…it looks like one.

— Well, commander, let's take a drive! – said Robert with a smile, getting inside.

She stood in front of the car with the door open, staring at the house and thinking about all the moments she had there since the day one she moved. She was going to be there again to pick up the last remaining things, but every time she'd take a moment to stand outside almost like she was saying goodbye to the house. And deep inside, it was. She just needed to do that little by little so she could finally realize and be ready for the actual last day.

**XXX**

Christmas was in Boston and it was terribly cold. It snowed the entire day before Christmas Eve and Evans and Camila did not leave the apartment, watching it snow from the window of the living room that was big enough to have a partial look of the city. She loved Boston; it was a mixture of her hometown and London and it was also where Evans was from. That was enough for the city to have a good portion of her heart.

She was snuggling Evans in the sofa with Frodo on their feet, having a glass of wine while watching Home Alone. He looked like a kid laughing in every scene, even though he knew what was going to happen next, only getting distracted when his phone rang. She got up to have another glass of wine, giving Frodo a little massage in his ears on her way.

— Scott! – Chris answered. – All set? You're the best. Thanks, man, I owe you. – he said and she observed him a little with a small smile. She loved how Evans and his brother were so close. – Yeah, see you tomorrow, man. Take care. – he went on, hanging up.

— What are you up to? – she said with a tricky smile, going back to the sofa.

— Nothing! – he said with a lost look.

— You have that look you're up to something… - she goes on, sitting by his side. – And you said you owe him.

— He managed to bring everybody for Christmas! Our sisters, the kids…that's pretty difficult. – he said and she smiles, giving him a quick kiss.

— I can be suspicious, I know.

— You make Sherlock Holmes look like an amateur! – he answers, making her laugh.

The next day was busy with the last minutes preparation for Christmas and she was giving her best not to show how anxious she was to have the family together again. It was important for her just as it was for him, so she's decided to put on some music to play and two glasses of wine for them to relax.

Half a bottle later they were dancing in the middle of the living room to Boggie Wonderland, then both falling in the sofa, trying to catch their breath. He grabbed her hands so she couldn't move and with a quick movement she was under him; she stared him, then kissing his neck and biting his earlobe.

Still not being able to move her hands, he gave her a breath taking kiss, sliding his lips to her neck and making her give a small, almost unnoticed moan. After that, it all went too fast to notice and both were tossing their clothes on the floor, barely keeping their hands off each other.

— …wait! – she said out of breath, putting her hands on his shoulders.

— No! – he answered and she could feel the pain in his voice.

— Your family will soon be here…! – she tried to justify.

— I can't even walk! – he said and she started laughing. He looked like a kid trying to hold the tears. She got up on her underwear and got her phone on top of the center table, making the way back to the sofa and sitting on top of him, face to face.

— ...oh, God... – he murmured. - ...don't make me talk, I just…can't… - he went on.

— Scotty! – she said when her brother in law answered on the other hand.

— Cam! We'll be there in an hour! – he answered.

— Well, can you make it two hours? I have a little situation! You know, can't figure out which outfit to wear… - she said and Evans laughed, playing with the strap of her bra, kissing her neck, shoulder and breast.

— Of course, no problem about that! – he said.

— Thanks, Scotty, you're the best…! – she said sliding her hand under Evan's underwear and making him squirm.

— Holy…! – he let it out and she put her hand on his lips to hush him up, giving her best not to laugh.

— Is everything okay? – Scott asked.

— Wonderful! – she answered. – Gotta run, see you in two! – she went on, quickly ending the call and throwing the phone on the other side of the sofa.

— Two more hours. – she said in his ear with a smile.

— Well, it's gonna be two loud hours. – he answered, biting her lip.

**XXX**

— Babe, can you answer that one for me? – asked Evans when the doorbell rang. He was wearing his shoes back and Frodo, resting by the Christmas tree in the living room, promptly stood up when she made her way towards the door, almost as if he wanted to greet the visitors.

She stopped for a second with her hand on the knob, making a doubtful look with a sudden feeling of something unexpected. A second later a small playful smile appeared on her face, thinking it was stupid of her to feel that way. It was Evans family and she knew them already, why feeling nervous, after all?!

Evans was standing quiet behind her, unnoticed, and he saw it all. He saw when she opened the door and her parents along with his parents were there with a smile, putting their arms up for a hug. And he saw, with eyes full of tears, when her nephew jumped and grabbed her waist like she was the Christmas gift he was waiting for the most.

She was hugging him close and he asked her a question that made her laugh, giving him another large hug and a kiss in his head.

— You guys! You played me so well! – she laughed and wiped the tears off her face, hugging Scott and Evans at the same time, giving each a kiss.

— Was it easy? – Scott asked his brother.

— Nope. – Evans laughed. – Sherlock here has given me a hard time. – he went on, pointing his thumb to her and making them laugh.

— Was it worth it…? – she said with half a smile.

— Oh, it was worth it. – laughed Evans. - What did your nephew tell you? – he was curious.

— He asked me why I was crying. I told him I was happy, so he answered I should laugh instead. – she said.

— No wonder he's your nephew. Look at him. – he answered and both saw her nephew giving Frodo a hug, making them laugh.

— …thanks, Chris… - she murmured, softly pressing her lips against his.

— Merry Christmas. – he smiles, watching her hug her parents once more, and then joking with her brother and sister-in-law.

— I'm proud of you. – his mother stood by his side, watching everybody together, happy. He hugged her, smiling and giving her a kiss.

By midnight, Evans was already calling her mother "Mãe". Camila had been repeating it like a child and he went on with it and, although her mother did not know how to speak English, she was getting along with him and his family perfectly well. The same applied to her nephew and Evans' nephews, who were having a blast, and even Stella, his baby niece, was having a great time.

Her family was in a hotel nearby and she promised meeting them the next day for lunch. Lisa had invited them to go to their house and they needed a good rest, so the two families left the apartment almost altogether.

She sat in the sofa holding Evans' hand and smiling; it was weird being caught in the middle of a silent room.

— Oh, there's something for you. – she said, getting up and opening the small closet by the front door that was mostly used for keeping coats and bags. She searched her purse and took an envelope from inside, going back to the sofa and sitting by his side again. – You know how I always carry this little flashdrive with my favorite bands and songs...and one day you left me the Spaceship to drive and I forgot it plugged in… - she started saying with a small smile. - …the next day you called me from the car telling me that you were listening to the songs and asking me what was the band that was playing... – she went on and he laughed, nodding.

— Travis. – he said. – Great band, don't know how I've had never heard them before.

— You were excited…so…I did some digging… - she said, holding the envelope. – They are not really on tour but I've found out that they are going to be in New York for a very VIP concert… - she went on and handed him the envelope. He opened it, taking from inside two tickets. – I thought it would be a great idea for a Christmas gift if I got the ticket. Obviously not as good as bringing my family from Brazil when they were not coming in the first place… - she said with a smile.

— Cam…! Tickets like these are like winning the lottery! – he was surprised and made her laugh. – This is the best. You're the best. – he smiles and she kissed him.

Little did he know that he was her winning ticket.

**XXX**

Before leaving the house to meet her family at the hotel, she was sitting in the sofa with her laptop on top of her legs, on a video call with Jeremy. It had been a long time since they last talked and she missed him.

— …sweetie...I don't want you to feel like I'm neglecting you… - he was worried.

— Remy…I know we're not talking as much as we used to, but we're friends. I'm here for you if you need as much as you were there for me when I needed the most. – she says. – So, no, I don't feel like you're neglecting me…you have your own concerns now and a baby daughter on the way. – she smiles.

— Yeah, I smell trouble. – he answered, making her laugh.

— You know what; if she parties like you used to party, then you are definitely in trouble! – Evans mentioned when crossed the room.

— I can't believe you moved in with that guy! – said Jeremy.

— He can be pretty persuasive. – she said with a smile.

— I'm taller and better looking! – added Evans.

— Well, I… - Jeremy tried to respond, but then paused. – Yeah, I got nothing. – he went on, making them laugh. - So you and Susan are slaying dragons together! – he went on. She got close to Susan since she started traveling with Evans. Susan was a producer and was constantly with them and, with the large amount of work they were having, Camila would always give her a hand. It was a great way to get distracted while Evans was working long hours.

— Oh, I'm one of those types who prefer being the dragon! – she answers. - Makes me think of a friend…we've been friends since…forever! – she smiles. - …and we have this motto that says: _"If you want to be a dragon, be the best fucking dragon that you can be!". _And she is. Always has been.

— Well done, sweetheart. You're both dragons. – he said with a smile and she wished she could hug him.


	12. New Year's

Camila spent the week in Boston with her family before they left and she went to New York with Evans for Robert and Susan's New Year's party. It was always nerve wrecking for her to be in New York but not that time. She couldn't quite figure out why but she also did not want to think about the reasons, she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Robert had reserved the last floor of a building and from there it was possible to see people in the avenue gathering to celebrate another year. A large window separated the rooftop from the room where the party was being held and Robert was already having a great time, always making everybody laugh with his sarcastic jokes and with his Tony Stark personality.

— …thanks, Pookie… - she murmurs when Evans handed her a glass of wine, but Robert was close enough to hear.

— Pookie? – he was confused for a second. – Pookie! – he started to laugh. – You guys make my day in so many ways! But this totally blows, I mean, he's Just Evans.

— It's okay, Pops, I rarely call him Pookie! – she laughed.

— So what, is it a sex thing? – he asked and Evans cracked up, putting his hand on the left side of the chest; a movement he would make whenever he started laughing too hard.

— Oh…my God! – she said and Evans was still laughing. Robert was clearly confused, waiting for an answer.

— I'm gonna go over there and pretend this never happened…! – said Evans, pointing his thumb to the other side of the room.

— Yeah, do that. – she responded, watching him go. – I said I rarely call him Pookie. Therefore, it's not a sex thing.

— Good for you! – he poked her, making her laugh. – Look, she came! – he said and Camila looked to the door as in instinct, seeing Shannon arriving with his girlfriend. Behind him there were three more people, but she did not stay there to see who they were. She quickly turned to find Evans, finding him sitting in the drinking lounge with a bottle of beer in his hand.

— You're a fangirl. – he said, making her laugh. He was watching her from the other side and noticing the way she tried not to look so stunned everytime someone famous walked by her.

— I am and I have no regrets. – she responded, sitting by his side, adjusting her chair closer until her knees touched his. He gave her a quick kiss, making her smile.

— Cam…! – Susan appeared. – Chris! Can I steal her for a minute?!

— Looks like I have no other option. – he joked.

— Good! – Susan responded, making them laugh, looking back to Camila. - There are people I want you to meet! – she was energetic and grabbed Camila's hand, taking her to the other end of the room.

Susan was great at her job and wanted Camila to meet some of the producers she was friends with. Some of them were no strangers to her and she tried to give as much attention as she possibly could until she realized Jared Leto was a few steps from her, having a glass of water on his own, looking like a lost puppy.

She couldn't help but smile, excusing herself from Susan and the others to talk to him.

— Hey, you…! – she gets closer, making him give a large smile. His eyes were unbelievably blue.

— Never thought I'd see you here! – he said with a smile.

— The things we do for a friend, right? – she joked, making him smile. – How have you been?

— Fantastic! What about you; what've you been up to?

— Honestly? Nothing. – she admitted. – I've been traveling with my boyfriend, kind of making up to him for being a lousy girlfriend over the last couple of months.

— I remember you told me about the situation. – he said. – Is it working?!

— It is, yes! – a large smile appeared on her face. Although Jared was giving his best to give the necessary attention, she was able to see how he would always give a quick look over her shoulder. She carefully turned, pretending she was watching the movement, then noticing Melany was a few steps away. - Remember when you told me you were going to make me talk? It's my turn! – she said, making him laugh. – So what's the story, anyway? - she then asked and he was in silence, looking like he didn't understand the question. – I see the way you look her…

— It's a long story, won't bore you with that.

— Do I look like I'm going anywhere? – she asks and both laughed. – It wasn't supposed to be serious, right?

— It never was a serious thing. – he took a sip of water, trying to dodge.

— But it meant something to you. – she went on and he gave a little sigh, smiling.

— Who are you? Oprah? – he joked, making her laugh.

— Oprah, Sherlock, Conan… - she smiles.

— I thought about it. Telling her… - he said a few seconds later. - …but then I saw that we were not really in the same level…and it's fine, you know, it was better this way. I just never thought it would be Shannon… - he went on and they were in silence for a few seconds.

— …it's like a bomb combination, ready to go off… - she says and could see in his eyes he agreed. And she could also see that it was precisely what scared him the most. – It won't go off. – she went on, giving him a smile.

— How can you tell? – he asked and she thought for a second.

— …I just can. – she shrugged.

— You have to agree that's not really a good answer. – he joked.

— I agree, but it's an honest one. – she smiles and both were in silence for a minute. – I used to live in his huge personal bubble…I liked being on my own - I still do…and when Chris came along I thought he'd get tired of trying to get me out of my personal bubble…that he would realize it was too much trouble. – she gave a small smile and his attention was entirely hers, staring her with his big blue eyes, almost without blinking. – And to my surprise he didn't try to do that; he just sat there and waited. And I feel Melany and Shannon are very much like this. They have their own world and it's like it's colliding…it's scary but they're managing it… - she finished and he's given her his largest smile.

— Now, that was a good answer. – he said, making her laugh. – See that beautiful gal right there? – he pointed ahead and she followed. – It's my mother. – he said proudly.

— She is gorgeous! – she answered. Beauty ran in the family's blood after all; she had beautiful bright eyes and a smile people could see from miles.

— Jay...! – a blond girl appeared and Camila remembered her from the day she went to their house for the rehersal.

— Emma! Remember Camila?! – he answered.

— Yeah! – she tried to be as polite as she could but Camila was able to see she wanted to be alone with him.

— Nice to see you again, Emma! – Camila smiles. – Jared, it was great talking to you! Have fun, okay? – she said and he agreed, kissing her hand and making her smile.

She took a look around but wasn't able to find Evans, which made her slightly worried. It was a big room but not big enough to lose sight of a six feet tall man, so she grabbed her drink and decided to look across the room.

— Cam! Was looking for you! Have you met Melany?

— Hey….hi! – she did not know how to react, trying to give a small smile and hoping Melany did not recognize her. - Looking for Chris, have you seen him? - she quickly looked back to Robert, who looked around him. – Yeah…will go on with my hunt. – she said, leaving them alone again.

Her phone rang a couple of minutes later and she lost track of time when heard Tom's voice on the other end. When she looked on her watch after hanging up, there was only thirty minutes to New Year's and Shannon was a few steps away from her with an angry look in his face.

— It's a party, why the long face? – she asked, stepping closer.

— …thinking why women are so hard to understand. – he answered. - No offense.

— Because we're always trying to understand men. – she said with a small smile. – Not taken, by the way. – she went on and he chuckled.

— …it's good to see you again. – he said after a minute.

— It's good that you're here too. – she said with a large smile, placing her hand on his shoulder for a second, making him smile too.

— …I'm probably not a good company right now, though. – he said after a second, trying not to show his nervousness.

— Well, let me be the judge… - she said with a smile, trying to light up the mood.

— …he's your boyfriend, right? – he said, looking to his right, where Melany was having a smoke with Evans. She did not know if she could disguise, but her blood boiled for a second. Looked like they were even.

— …yeah. – she answered and tried not to look so uncomfortable.

— How well do you know him? – he asked and she thought for a second, finding his question extremely unusual. – I mean, his stories in general?

— …I guess we learn that with time…

— It bothers me that I feel like I don't know her at all. Makes me mad to see how she acts like it's nothing.

— Shann… - she takes a deep breath, using the softest tone of voice possible and still manage being heard. It was almost midnight and everybody in the room was starting to make their way to the rooftop to celebrate the New Year. – I don't know what it is but I guess it's important enough to make you feel so angry about it. But maybe she's not prepared to share…we all have something about ourselves we're not really ready to share until the right moment comes. I bet she won't take you for granted… - she finished and they realized Evans and Melany were next to them and she was petrified for a second.

— Cam… - Evans broke the silence. - …I want to introduce my friend Melany.

— Shannon, this is my friend Chris. – Melany went on and they were all in silence for a few more seconds until she looked back to Camila. – I'm sorry about everything…

— No, it's all right. – Camila answered before Melany could finish. – Seriously. I understand. – she went on and both had a relieved smile on their faces. She held Evans hand, looking him carefully.

— …I was talking to Melany and we could meet up and get to know better… - Evans told Shannon.

— Yeah, that would be nice… - Shannon answered with a small smile, holding Melany's shoulder.

— It's almost midnight, let's grab something to drink and do this the right way! – Evans went inside with Camila and quickly grabbed a bottle o champagne; handing it to her while Robert crossed the room like a bullet.

— Chris… - she tried to say.

— …it's alright. – he answered before she could finish.

— No. Listen to me. – she did the same and interrupted him, putting the bottle back on top of the counter table. It was so cold she was feeling her fingers freeze. - Last time you were the one to have all the talking. It's my turn now. – she went on and he stood there, looking her with his big green eyes. - …I know I'm not really good expressing myself…at least not with words. But if you ever have any doubts whatsoever that I love you...

— I don't... – he said and she smiles, holding back the tears. Outside, the countdown to New Years had begun. – Do you? Have any doubts on my side?

— …I don't. – she answered.

— …five…four…three…two…one…! – he started counting and she joined him, both alone inside the room with a smile on their faces. – Happy New Year… - he said and she threw her arms around his neck. - …I love you. – he finally said and she started laughing, feeling the tears rolling. It was a mixture of feelings, but happiness most of all.

— …I love you! – she repeated and kissed him, then grabbing the bottle and running back to the rooftop with him.


	13. Farewell

— I've just realized… - she said with a smirk, driving back home after going to Travis concert. She loved to study his features from a different angle; he'd be serious, concentrated in his driving, but at the same time he'd take a small look with the corner of his eye almost as to make sure that she was fine. - …we don't have a song. But we have a band... – she went on, making him smile. – What is it?

— The way you say certain words…_"But we have a band…!"_ – he tried to repeat the same way, making a small accent and using his hand to enhance the sentence. His Italian background couldn't get any stronger than that. – Sounds like that. But better. – he went on and she places her hand on his knee, watching the city lights from the car window. – But we do have a song.

— We do? – she looked back to him.

— Yeah. Boogie Wonderland. – he said and she laughed like a kid.

— That's our sex song. – she said and both of them couldn't stop laughing.- Drunken sex song.

— Well, it's a song!

— Yeah, I'll give you that one. – she says, still laughing.

— We should do that again…! – he said and there was half a smile, the one type he had whenever he was on to something.

— Maybe we should. – she provoked.

— Maybe? Hmm...

— Or we could, you know, innovate. – she said and noticed his face light just like a Christmas Tree.

— YES! Yes! I like that! – he nodded, making her laugh. – This is going to be epic. – he says, feeling accomplished and making her laugh even more.

There were so many things to take care of when they got back to Los Angeles that she did not even know where to start and – to make things worse – Evans was going back to work in a week and she had to unpack to repack.

The most difficult thing about traveling with him, however, was leaving Frodo home. It was for a short period of time but she was used to sit in the sofa and have Frodo by her side making her company.

When he was not around it was like part of her was incomplete.

**XXX**

She was looking extremely concentrated sitting on the table with her computer on, looking like she was writing an important letter to the President of United States. It was like world peace depended on what she was typing, so Robert decided to sit by her side and watch her fingers move quickly on the keyboard. He was like an unattended hyperactive kid who couldn't stand still for a second. He was always doing something, teasing and making people laugh, so everybody would know that something would be deeply wrong whenever he got too quiet.

Watching her for a second was enough for him to start tapping his fingers on the table and, a minute later, start singing Proud Mary, the version of Ike and Tina Turner. At first he started to sing calmly, making it impossible for her not to sing along, almost unnoticed. But then they were in silence for a few seconds and Robert jumped on the table with a cat like precision and a spoon in his hand, ready for a whole performance.

— Left a good job in the city! Working for the man every night and day! And I never lost one minute of sleeping worrying 'bout the way things might've been…! – he started, pointing to Camila and she reached her imaginary mic. At this point, the staff was starting to gather around them.

— Big wheels keep on turning! – she sang.

— Turning! – Robert repeated, now as her backing vocal.

— Proud Mary keep on burning! – she went on.

— Burning!

— Rolling! – she danced, starting to laugh.

— Yeah!

— Rolling!

— Hell, yeah!

— Rolling on the river! – they sang and danced together and there was not a single person in the studio that was not there to watch them.

Much to her surprise, Robert knew the choreography of the song, making her laugh until there were tears in her eyes. He was dancing like there was no tomorrow and, when he was done, he jumped back to the floor and thanked everybody with a bow and she felt her face burn with what she had just done, but also felt incredibly free. Almost hidden in a corner, Hemsworth was watching her, smiling when noticed she saw him there, clapping his hands and making her give a shy smile.

— I knew you were not going to disappoint me. – said Robert, giving her a hug. - You're working too hard. Have some fun. – he added, kissing her forehead and running back to work.

Evans quickly got closer, laughing.

— Where did that come from? – he asked.

— I've no idea. – she said with a smile. – How awful was it? – she frowned, making him smile and put both hands on her face.

— It was awesome. – he said and kissed her lips, making her blush. She always felt too much like a high school girl by his side.

The sirens rang and Evans turned almost as an instinct to get ready for another round of scenes. She was alone again and stared to her computer's screen without paying attention to anything in particular. Her vision was blurry and she got lost in random thoughts for a minute until she snapped out of it and decided to take a break.

She liked talking to everyone and knew all of their names, no exception, and also was aware that Hemsworth's wife Elsa avoided contact. She was pregnant of twins and was now often traveling with Hemsworth, which made it very easy for them to always be in the same place, so Camila would make her way around to avoid any kind of confrontation.

Camila got to the trailer and left the computer there, then going out and heading to the catering to have a cup of coffee. It was too cold and they were in a large open space with many trees around, making it even colder. She was wearing a long black coat and she liked the fact that the inside of it was orange, creating a great pattern whenever she was walking and the wind folded the coat showing both colors. Midway to have her coffee, with her hands on the pocket, Elsa blocked her and she stared blankly for a while.

— I'm going to say this once and I'm making it very easy for you. Step away from my husband. – Elsa finally broke the silence.

— There are a million ways for you to tell me the same thing, but since you've chosen the rude one, then you should know I'm not stepping away from anything or anybody. If I worry you so much, then perhaps you should step away from me and take him with you. – responded Camila. Far ahead Jeremy was on his break, looking for something to eat, and when noticed the two of them talking he just knew it was not good news.

— We have a family together. He's not choosing you. – she said.

— Are we fifteen? – Camila laughed nervously.

— Let's go…! – Jeremy came running, placing himself in between them, grabbing Camila's arm.

— If I wanted him to choose me, I would've made sure that he had done that already. – Camila finished and Elsa jumped an inch, in anger.

— ENOUGH! – Jeremy yelled and Hemsworth came as fast as Jeremy.

Evans was just leaving to have lunch when Camila went running towards him.

— What's going on? – he asked with a worried look. She was so angry she could barely breathe, so she placed her hands on his face and gave him a quick kiss.

— I need to vent. Don't follow me! – she said, quickly leaving.

— Cam! – he tried to call her, but she was too far to hear. – What the fuck is going on? – he asked when Jeremy approached.

— Where is she…? – Hemsworth came along seconds after.

— We'll handle this…! – answered Jeremy but when he went back to Evans, he was no longer there.

**XXX**

— What happened? – asked Tom and his eyebrow wrinkled in worry.

— I don't know! – answered Evans and he sat on the sofa of his trailer, alone, taking a deep breath and massaging his forehead, about to have a migraine.

— Why do I have the feeling there's something I have no clue about? – asked Tom with a thick British accent.

— …because there is… - he said and Tom's second line biped.

— Give me a second. – asked Tom, answering the second call.

— Tom, I need your help! – Chris' voice made it perfectly clear to Tom that he was calling for the same reason as Evans.

Tom allowed himself fall in his sofa. He knew he was going to have more information than he was prepared to, but had to listen to them anyway.

**XXX**

There was a stream thirty minutes away from the location and it was Camila's favorite place to think and be quiet whenever she needed to. She grabbed a little rock on her way and threw on the water, but was too angry and a little rock did not help with anything, so she took a deep breath and tried to calm down, sitting on the grass and folding her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees.

A few minutes later her phone rang, making her give a little jump; she had completely forgotten it was in the pocket of her coat. She felt her eyes water when saw it was Tom video calling. It had been a long time since they had seen each other and she missed him more than she could imagine.

— Hey, Toms…! – she answered, waving to the screen.

— Darling…! – he said, noticing she was fighting not to show there were tears in her eyes. - I hate to see you like that.

— I'm fine… - she gives half a smile, wiping the tears with her left hand. – Where are you? – she asked, not recognizing his background.

— In a fundraising quest in Africa…

— Africa? Really? Where are you staying? Are you on your own?!

— Cam…! – his tone was sharp and it gave her the chills. – This isn't about me and you know that. – he says and she frowns like an upset kid. – You never told me about what happened between you and Mighty…

— Nobody was supposed to know about this, Tom, and now it's spreading like wildfire! Next thing, I turn on the tv and it will be all over the news, there will be pictures, I mean, what the fuck?!

— Are there pictures of this?

— I'm being sarcastic, Tom! – she tried to be serious but couldn't help but laugh.

— You know I have difficulties understanding sarcastic comments! - he answered, sounding like a grandfather and she laughed again. – Look…I can't talk much…and I get that you don't want to talk to me about this; it pains me, but I get it.

— …Tom... – she tried to explain.

— Darling…! It's alright. – he said and there was something about his 'darlings' that just put her to rest. – I'm going to stay here for a week or so, and then I'm back to London. Will you still be there?

— Probably not, I'm going back to L.A in a couple of days.

— I'll think of something. Meanwhile, will you please do me a favour? – he went on and she was in silence. – Chris is worried.

— I'll talk to him. – she smiles.

— Now. – he emphasized.

— Yes, right now, commander Hiddleston. – she joked and he laughed.

— And please take care.

— You too. – she smiles, taking a deep breath after hanging up and standing up again and going back to the trailers.

Meanwhile, Evans was sitting on the stairs of his trailer when Jeremy joined him, handing him a bottle of beer.

— Still no news? – asked Jeremy, taking a sip of his beer, standing by Evans' side.

— Nope. – Evans answered and they were quiet. - …I wish I knew what's going on inside her head, you know, not find out from others. No offense. – he went on.

— Not taken. – answered Jeremy.

— How do you know her so well?

— Saw her drunk. – he answered and Chris was puzzled. - A year ago we went to a party….Tom left earlier and asked me to take care of her… - he started to say, scratching his face. - …at some point, I noticed she wasn't anywhere, so I started looking for her and found out she was outside, sitting alone in the garden crying. And I sat by her side and waited until she was back to her self and then I took care of her, as promised, and took her home…- he paused. - …I knew you were not together anymore, but didn't know anything else other than that and, in the car she told me that it was hard for her to pretend it was okay when it wasn't. Told me about Mighty and that she wanted to go on with her life but she missed you…and it broke me to see her like that…all the way home until she fell asleep she kept repeating like a kid: _"What am I supposed to do?"._ – he said. – Tha's why I know so much about her…because I've seen her at her worst. – he went on and both were in silence.

— …what did you tell her…?

— That she was going to be fine… - he said with a shrug and then took a deep breath. - You must learn, man, that's how she rolls…she'll put up a fight and she'll pretend like it's no big deal. But once she has the chance, she'll lock herself in the bathroom and burn her devils, cry everything she has to cry about…and then she'll suck it up, go out the door and tell everything is fine. And you'll believe her because she's that good, she's freaking Conan. – Jeremy went on and Chris lowered his head.

— Yeah, that I know… - he said with a smirk.

— …be there for her. The rest will come.

**XXX**

After arriving in Los Angeles, Camila drove to the most peaceful side of the beach and walked with Frodo, following the sea line. She wasn't a fan of swimming in the ocean but loved the way the sand felt on her feet as well as the sea breeze and the way seagulls sounded. It was not the salty water that gave her the peace; it was everything else that came with it, regardless how cold it was.

She grabbed a wooden stick and threw, laughing with the way Frodo jumped to get it for her. Unlike her, he was a fan of the sea and loved to splash in the water whenever he felt like. She was so entertained watching Frodo play that almost didn't notice when someone stood right in front of her and, when raised her eyes to see who it was, she saw Liam giving one of his charming smiles. He was wearing the surfer rubber suit and was dripping wet; behind him his surfboard was standing as tall as he was.

— Miss Captain America. – he joked, making her laugh.- You're aware people call you like that, right? Was watching TV the other day and Extra was all over miss Captain America. – he asks and she agrees with her head, still laughing. – How are you dealing with that?

— Well, I – ah…I mean…it's been…you know… - she tried to say but gave up on making sense when he started laughing, sitting next to her.

— It's a lot to process, I know. – he said. – You look wonderful. – he gave her a little bump on her shoulder, smiling.

— You're not looking bad either, Cricket. – she said and he laughed.

— I know you're very busy lately but, how about coffee? When you can, no pressure. Just friends catching up. – he said and she agreed. Deep inside she knew it was a way for him to say goodbye. They were still friends, but the circumstances had changed and what brought them together once was now in the past.

— Yeah, sounds nice. – she smiles.

— Good. – he stood up, with a smile of triumph on his face. – Until then…take care. – he said and adjusted his surf board under his arm, prepared to leave, making her smile.

— Liam! – she said, making him turn to face her again. – We'll always have Vegas, right?

— We will always have Vegas. – he gave her another one of his smiles and she watched him leave.

It was definitely a farewell.


	14. Runaways

Evans left the hotel, waiting outside for the driver to pick him up and take him to the airport. He took a deep breath, mentally thanking for finally being able to go home, thinking he's had enough of basically everything.

A couple of nights after Camila went back to Los Angeles there was a local event in London, where Hemsworth approached Evans enquiring about her. Evans' anger was immediately triggered, causing a heated discussion that only wasn't led to punches because Jeremy and Robert got in between them just in time. After that Evans left the party with Jeremy, both returning to the hotel, where they decided to drink a few beers and try to forget about what happened earlier.

Almost a month went by and Evans has given his best avoiding Hemsworth, talking to him only at work and if extremely necessary and he would've accomplished that if Hemsworth didn't reach him on the front door of the hotel, standing awkwardly by his side. Evans had his luggage with him and was wearing one of the many baseball caps from his collection. He grunted to himself, looking impatient.

— …hey…heading home? – asked Hemsworth.

— Yeah… - Evans answered tiredly, with a small sigh. – It's about time… - he went on and Hemsworth agreed.

— I'm sorry, man…for what happened. It's my fault… – said Hemsworth and Evans was quiet, pensive.

— It is. – he said moments after. - Honestly, I've been trying to make it look like I'm cool because I know it's important for her. But I'm not.

— Was not my intention causing trouble…

— Yeah, but you have. – Evans was categorical. - It's not just about the kiss, I'm well aware we were not together at the time, but I feel like you acted behind my back on your first opportunity anyway. I'm not blind, I notice when she's around and you follow her with your eyes whenever you have the chance to. – he goes on. - You ask me about her, you just don't give up! You have a wife, a daughter and two more kids on the way. Your job is being there for them. Everything else related to Camila is my concern and mine only.

Jeremy was inside the hotel lobby, noticing through the glassy doors that Hemsworth and Evans were not having a friendly conversation and immediately went outside.

— Come on, guys, not again…! – said Jeremy.

A black sedan stopped and the driver opened the car door, turning around to help Evans with the luggage.

— Don't worry, I'm leaving. – said Evans, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder, stepping closer to Jeremy and giving him a light pat on his arm and, like he already knew what Evans wanted to say, he nodded.

Evans got inside the car, shutting the door and closing his eyes for a minute, taking a deep breath.

He's definitely had enough.

**XXX**

It was extremely late when he got home, silently opening the door and making his way in. He didn't want to make too much noise but Frodo ran toward him and his paws and fingernails on the floor as well as his tail wagging against every little furniture did more than enough noise, making him laugh.

— …good to see you too, buddy… - Evans murmured, giving Frodo a hug and smiling when saw Camila slowly getting up from the couch. She liked sleeping there instead of the bed when Evans was not home, especially because she'd be watching tv and working on her computer until it was late and bed was way too big and cold for her only.

— …you're home. – she had a sleepy smile on her face and her hair was a mess, but still that view made him happy. He kneeled in front of her, kissing and hugging her close; he didn't know what to tell her, instead he moved a lock of hair from her eyes, smiling. - …have some rest, it was a long flight… - she smiles and he nods, both getting up and making their way to the bedroom, where he took a long shower.

After that, he snuggled behind her, resting his arm on her waist and placing his chin in between her neck and shoulder, taking a sigh of contempt.

— …was having the weirdest dream… - she said, still halfway asleep. - …misses Schaffer and I sitting on her favorite bench in front of her house…she told me you're quite a catch…

— …how come being a catch is so weird…? – he whispered, trying to joke.

— …not that. – she had to smile. – It's the I-talk-to-dead-people weird part.

— …oh. You're weird, I suppose.

— I suppose I am… - she said.

— Cam…?

— Hmm…? – she hummed but he was silent, kissing the back of her shoulder. She held his hand, both falling asleep not much after.

**XXX**

Chris was out that morning, so she took Frodo and her ipod for a hike; the apartment was near a large park where, after a few minutes of walk, it was able to go up a hill and from there have a good look of the surroundings. It was almost a routine for her to do that and spend half an hour or so observing life go by to then go back home and go on with work.

It had been almost a week since Evans was back and things could not be better. They had been spending a quite good amount of time together, which was always a great plan. A few days in Boston was also being planned so he could spend some time with his family as well; he was soon going back to work and that would drain a lot from both of them.

An hour later she was back home, freeing Frodo from the leash when got to the elevator, pressing the last button and waiting patiently, listening to her songs. She was afraid of elevators and having a bit of music always helped her cope with that fear and, as it was only her and Frodo inside, she allowed herself to sing and risk herself to dance a little.

— …reconheci…a Madonna alí parada no jardiiim...! Não resisti…fui perguntar o que ela achava de miiiim… – she started singing to herself and her voice started to get louder with the confidence of being alone. – Eu nãao sei falar inglêeeeeees! – she threw her arms in the air, then stepping off the elevator when got to the floor, jumping and opening the door still with her earplugs on. – Ela não entendeeee…uma paaalavra em pooooortuguêeeeees! - she closed the door, dancing with her eyes closed and hands in the air, only noticing she wasn't alone a couple of minutes later when she finally opened her eyes and turned around to see Chris and Tom sitting on the table, laughing. Frodo was with them; out of breathe from the hike but still giving a warm "welcome home" to both.

— Hello, darling…! – said Tom with a smile when she took the earplugs off. There was nothing more Tom than that and she laughed, both ashamed of herself and happy to see him. She got close to him, placing both hands in his face and kissing his forehead. - I missed you, sweetheart. - he put his hands on top of hers, smiling.

— I missed you more. – she said with a smile.

— I'm right here! – Evans waved and she cracked up, sitting on his lap and giving him a smooch, then wrapping her arm around his neck, laughing.

She then got up to seat with Tom on the couch and Evans got busy talking on the phone walking around the apartment with a serious look. She tried to understand what was going on but it was impossible paying attention to anything other than Tom.

— …no, it's gonna happen, man, it's gonna happen. - she heard Chris' voice in the other room.

— How is it working with Susan?! – asked Tom when noticed she was worried.

— I've still got a lot to process! – she answered. – But it's going well, I mean, it's been stressful for everybody but I already knew that, so…I'll survive. I survived you, right? – she joked and he poked her, both laughing.

— Hey…sorry about that… - Evans got back but the phone rang again and he took a deep breath. – What now?! – he answered. – Melany! Hi!

— Melany has your number? – Camila asked with an eyebrow raised.

— Who's Melany? – Tom was lost.

— It's a long story; nevermind. – she answered.

— It's her boyfriend's birthday in two weeks, she's inviting us. – said Evans, seating next to her.

— Cool! – she said, making a pause, waiting for him to confirm with Melany. – Did not know she had your number. – she added with a provocative smile once the call had ended.

— I bet you have Shannon's number longer than I have hers. – he answered.

— I hate when he does that. – she looked to Tom.

— Not my problem. – he answered, making them laugh. – Tell you what, I'm knackered. How about dinner tonight?

— You got it. – Evans answered.

Tom left a few minutes later and Evans sat back by Camila's side, resting his arm on her shoulder, giving her a charming smile.

— You looked worried on the phone earlier... – she said.

— Jeremy. He's throwing a party. – he responded.

— Oh, shit… - she said and he nodded, both in silence, taking the information in.

— I have something to tell you, though… - he said with a smile. – We should take a break from everything and everyone…you know, just you and me. – he went on and she agreed. – So I was thinking…how 'bout San Francisco?!

— For reals? – she jumped an inch, with the largest smile she had, making him laugh. – Yeah! When? Right now? Let's run away! All we need is Frodo. – she went on and he laughed even harder.

— What will we tell everybody?

— We can drop the news on our answering machine. We only don't tell them that we're going to San Francisco because then the running away thing would lose its logic, right? Then we can toss our cell phones from the Gold… - she went on but Evans interrupted her with a kiss. – We have a winner here! – she laughed, hugging him.


	15. San Francisco

Going to Boston was always a good idea. Camila loved California but there was something about Boston that would always make her happy. The Evans family was also incredibly good to her, always making her feel part of the family when hers was across the ocean.

She was helping Lisa with the dishes, watching Evans play with his nephews from the kitchen window with a smile on her face.

— He's over thirty years old but with the boys, their age is pretty much the same. – smiles Lisa, noticing the look on Camila's face.

— He loves the kids…is always saying he wished he had more time to spend with them…with all of you… - she says, making a small pause. – He's trying to slow down, actually, but it requires time, it's a whole process… - she goes on, turning back to watch them when heard the two kids scream in excitement, jumping on Evans, who was now lying on the grass.

— How is he dealing with this? The anxiety of it…? – Lisa asked with a worried look.

— He's very focused, which is good; it keeps him from overthinking too much. – she says, pausing again. – You've raised him well, Lisa. All of them. – she smiles and Lisa hugged her, then turning around when one of her daughters arrived with her baby girl Stella.

— …yeah, talk to me…! – she could hear Evans on the phone. – No, not yet. I mean, kinda. I'm getting there. – he said and she turned when saw his sister approach, giving her a warm hug.

— Hi, Stella! – Camila said and the baby girl stretched her arms and moved her little fingers in a grabby way, asking for a hug and making her melt. She held Stella in her arms and Evans walked inside the kitchen, grabbing his niece's hand and kissing her, then hugging his sister, all joining in a big Italian conversation that Camila only left when her phone started ringing. – Susan! Hey! – she answered, slowing stepping away.

— I have good news and bad news! – Susan said on the other end.

— Oh, God, what happened?! – Camila tried not to look so worried.

— Bob and I are having another baby!

— Susan, that's awesome! – Camila laughed.

— It is, we're thrilled. – Susan laughed. – But I kinda need you to come back…that's the bad news.

— Yeah, great way to break that up, thanks! – Camila joked, sitting on the round table in front of the garden. – I'm in Boston with Chris but I can go back in a couple of days, is that okay? – she asked. – I was supposed to go with him to New York and then Toronto, so I'll have to talk to him.

— Tell him to call me and curse my soul, I can take that. – Susan replied, making her laugh.

— Don't say that, he's half Italian and half Irish, he can throw a motherfuckingcurse. – says Camila and both laughed.

Evans noticed she was out and walked to the garden, taking a chair to sit in front of her, adjusting himself so her legs were in between his, pressing it lightly.

— You okay? – he asked when she ended the call.

— It was Susan… - she answered and he was in silence.

— She's asking you to go back… - he finally says, taking a deep breath as she nods. - …this kind of blows our plans, huh? – he went on, massaging the temple of his head. – I was really looking forward to going with you to Toronto…

— I know…I know…but San Francisco is happening.

— …go for it. – he answered, but she could see the upset look on his face. - …I wanted you to come with me, we've been talking about this, but I support you…so…go.

— …Chris…

— Cam, it's okay! – he interrupted her. - I'm not gonna lie, Toronto is going to be huge and having you with me gives me the security I need to do all this without turning into a human sauna. But you have your job, I don't want you to give it up because of me; you did that once already. You cannot babysit me, I'm thirty three. I'll be fine. I'm fine. – he says and she was quiet, with her head down. – When do you have to go?

— …Monday.

— Great, so we have the weekend together. Right? We can go to Leone's, eat an entire pizza and stay in bed. How does that sound?

— Good. – she gives a small smile.

— It's a deal. We'll stay here for a little longer and then we're off to our weekend. Alright? – he got up, holding her hand.

She stood up and he hugged her, kissing the top of her head, going back inside and joining the family for a while more. Then, as planned, they went out for their favorite pizza and home, where he sat on the floor, opening the pizza box, taking a slice and offering to her, making her smile. He knew she liked sitting on the floor to eat and she joined him with two bottles of beer. There was only Frodo missing, but Jeremy was in L.A and she knew he'd take care of him while she was out.

Later they curled up in bed like two teenagers, getting drunk on each other's nonsense. She was resting her head on his shoulder and he was running his fingers in the back of her hair and there was no place in the world she'd rather be.

— …what is it? – she asked, noticing he was strangely silent.

— …you know I love you, right? – he said, looking almost scared, making her stare him for a few seconds, then laugh.

— What is going on with you? – she laughed.

— Nothing, I just… - he said, interrupting himself. – Nevermind, it was a bad idea.

— It's not a bad idea. But it's not really like you either.

— I know…that's on me, I guess. – he sounded lost.

— Don't take it hard… - she gives a side smile. – You're the kind of guy who rather show then tell…and it works for me.

— …I get the feeling I'm taking you for granted sometimes… - he says after a few seconds and she knew how difficult it was for him to do say something like that. - …Jeremy told me I should verbalize it whenever I can, you know, tell you I care... – he confessed.

— Jeremy has been giving you relationship advices? – she was shocked for a moment and then started laughing again.

— I know. Desperation has a name, right? – he answered and laughed along with her.

— It's great to see you two getting along that well…

— Yeah, he's cool. – he said and both were in silence. – Cam…?

— Yes…! – she smiles and he kisses her. – That's what I'm talking about. – she says, wrapping herself around him.

**XXX**

— How in seven hells did this happen?! – Camila asked when saw the mess Susan's office was. The table was hidden in between so many documentation and boxes and there was nearly nowhere to sit.

— I know. – Susan agreed with her hand on her face and a hopeless look. – I can't do this alone anymore.

— Well, have you heard about a raise?! – Camila joked, making her laugh.

— How's Chris with the sudden change of plans?

— Nice dodge! – Camila laughed. – He's…supportive. – she answers, making a small pause to find the best word to fit the situation.

— Supportive is good.

— It is. – Camila smiles, taking a look around. – Well, then…let's get this thing done.

When the day was over and Susan left the office, Camila was still sitting on the floor surrounded by boxes and, although she looked tired, she was also extremely concentrated and did not notice Susan by the door, watching her.

— Cam. – Susan said a minute later and Camila looked to the door as if she had just snapped out from a dream. – Go home.

— I – ah…I'm gonna stay for ten more minutes and then I'm leaving.

— I'm well aware your ten more minutes means two more hours. Go home, have some rest. The boxes will still be here tomorrow. – Susan replied and Camila agreed with a small nod, then getting up and doing what was told.

Keeping busy, in reality, kept her mind from thinking too much. She was worried with Evans, not with the fact of going back to L.A without him but with how he reacted to it. Although he was extremely supportive, she knew he resented her return and she also knew he would never blame her, but - as egotistical as it was -, it was an important moment of his life and having her with him was primordial. Even though he has never given her any motives, deep inside she felt like she was choosing her job over him.

When her mind was too full from all those thoughts, she finally fell asleep.

Camila was taking Frodo with her, which was good to keep her relaxed, although Susan noticed she was working overtime to keep herself busy. It was Thursday and she knew Camila got to the office earlier than everybody and left later as well.

— Don't you sleep?! – Susan asked, making Camila laugh.

— I used to. And I remember it was good. – she joked.

— Yeah, wait until you have kids. – answered Susan and they were quiet for a few seconds. – Listen…I'm going with Bob to Toronto this weekend for the festival. We want you to come as well. – Susan responded and Camila was in silence. – It's a big step in Chris' career…you should be there. – she paused again. - I would have waited for you to go to Toronto to then come back to L.A, but I really needed you back…you've done a million things already. Toronto will be great for our business as well, obviously. – she said with a smile.

— …thank you, Susan… – Camila answered and tried not to be too emotional. – It means a lot.

— I'm sure it does. – Susan smiles.

With the clock ticking, Camila left in a hurry to buy a decent dress for the festival and pack her bags to go to Toronto.

**XXX**

The place was filled with journalists and photographers when she got there. Robert and Susan were already inside and she took a deep breath when got out of the car, adjusting the skirt of her dress, and then trying to look confident as she stepped in the red carpet. Straight ahead, stairs led to the building where journalists and photographers were fighting for a spot; at first she could not see what was going on, but as she got closer, realized Evans was right in front of the glassy doors talking to the press.

Evans was concentrated and did not notice anything until she was midway. A guard was helping her and with the other hand she was holding up an inch of her skirt to avoid tripping over it. As an instinct, he stopped what he was doing when saw her and couldn't help but smile, then stepping closer as she got to the top of the stairs. At that point, journalists were facing her as well and Evans gave his best smile, touching her fingertips.

— …am I too late…? – she smiles, trying to avoid the flashes of the cameras.

— …you're always on time. – he said with a smile.

**XXX**

After Shannon's birthday, as planned, Evans and Camila travelled to San Francisco. It was only for the weekend, but it would be enough for them to be away from all worries. Camila, however, did notice Evans was more tense than usual and although his answer was always that he was fine, she knew he was far from that. He was unusually quiet and clearly did not want to talk about it and it reached a point that she was no longer asking and started being as tense as he was.

That Saturday, late at night, they went to a walk, watching the lights of the city and feeling the salty breeze until they finally stopped at Pier 7, walking until the very end of it and sitting on the bench overlooking the Bay Bridge and the moon reflecting on the water. Evans phone then started ringing almost every five minutes and she was already able to feel her heart on her throat everytime he stepped away to talk.

— …I'm trying, how will I do this with you calling me non stop? – she heard him say and there was a heaviness in his voice, but she couldn't really tell what it was. She took a deep breath and watched him walk back and sit again by her side.

— The ringing is making me nervous. – she finally says. – What is going on? – she asked again and he gave a little smile.

— I wanted to make this right, you know…? – he started saying and she felt every inch of her body ache with nervousness. – You're not really a fan of traditions and everything, I'm not either, but I wanted to make this right.

— Are you breaking up with me? – she got up to face him, and he looked her like an old and scruffy lost dog.

— …why would I do that?

— …I don't know…! – she put her hand on her chest, feeling that a heart attack was eminent. - …you're acting strange and you're obviously nervous, your goddam phone doesn't stop ringing and you start talking about making the right thing… - she said, trying to breath.

— Will you let me finish before jumping to conclusions?

— Yeah…sorry!

— When I was in London, after you left back home, I had this sudden thought of a conversation we've had when we had basically just met and were still on that process of going-out-to-get-to-know-each-other-stuff… - he went on, making a small pause. – Anyway, it was late and we were starving…everything was closed but we found this 24 hours restaurant…remember that? – he asked and she nodded her head, giving a small smile. – There was this game re-run on tv showing a guy proposing to his girl on jumbotron…and I remember you were opening a can of coke, telling me how ring-pulls were a funny way of proposing!

— It was a test to see how you reacted to crazy people. – she went on, joking

— Right! – he pointed to her, laughing. – And it's clear I nailed it… – he said, reaching the pocket of his coat. - …because when I was on the plane going back home I dropped my wallet and obviously _this_ went with it. – he showed her the ring-pull, and she hid her face with both hands. – I took it to challenge you! You laughed; I'm sure you never thought I'd keep it with me all this time….but then I thought: _"Who knows?!"._ And here we are. – he smiles and she couldn't remove her hands from her face. - Cam, look at me. Look at me…I need you to look… – he said patiently and she did so, holding the tears. - I'm not breaking up with you, I'm proposing! Here's the ring-pull; marry me, maybe? – he finished and she was trying to answer but couldn't stop crying and laughing all at once.

— …yes…! – she answered a few seconds later and he got up to kiss her. She threw her arms around his neck, being lifted a few inches from the wooden floor, making her laugh even more. – Who the hell is calling you, anyway? – she asked when heard his phone ring again.

— I'll show you… - he says, grabbing his phone and putting on speaker.

— Are you there? – Jeremy's voice was on the other end. - I swear to God, if you don't propose, I will do that myself!

— Wow, two proposals... – she answered.

— Shit… - Jeremy said, then kept in silence for a second. - Wrong number. – he went on, hanging up.

— Did he just hang up on us? – she said and was laughing so hard that there were tears in her eyes. Evans sat back on the bench and she sat on his legs, looking like a kid. – Are you sure you wanna marry me? – she laughed, holding the ring-pull.

— When I was in Toronto and I thought you were not going it just felt like…nothing made sense. – he said after a few seconds. – And then I saw you were there and I thought _"It's her!"_. So, yeah, I'm sure. – he smiles.


End file.
